Steven Universe - The Wetting of the Gems
by Charles Writes Fanfics
Summary: The Gems, and some of the others, find themselves in a predicament.
1. Lapis Lazuli

**LAPIS LAZULI OMORASHI**

She tilted her head, unable to understand.

"LAPIS!" Pearl yelled, "We have to destroy the cluster!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just still wrapping my head around all this." Lapis stared at the ground, unable to get her emotions across. Pearl sighed.

"It's fine. We just need to get dow-"

"I know what we need. But I need some time." Lapis turned, and walked towards the barn.

"Yo, Pearl! Want something to drink?" Amethyst ran up the hill, reaching out with a single can of orange soda in her hand. Lapis turned around, confused as to what a drink was.

"No, Amethyst, I don't drink that – that – that sugar filled water can."

"I'd like one." Lapis walked up to Amethyst, slowly. "But, mind telling me how exactly one takes a 'drink'?"

"It's simple," Amethyst pulled out another can from her pocket, and handed it to Lapis. "All you do is dump the soda into your mouth, and swallow it." Lapis took the can out of Amethyst's hand.

"How do I open it? "

"Like this." Amethyst pulled the tab on top towards herself. Lapis was mesmerized by the fizzling coming from the can. She followed the instructions, and opened the can. It seemed the Blue Gem couldn't stop being amazed at all the things this planet offered. Lapis lifted the can to her mouth, and slowly poured some of the liquid into her mouth. "So, how was it?"

"It tastes wonderful." Lapis loved it. It tasted just like a natural orange, but it seemed to fizz in her mouth, only enhancing the taste. She wanted to try more, to know all the flavors these came in.

"Come on," Amethyst took a hold of Lapis' free hand, "There's more at the temple." Lapis nodded, and Amethyst pulled her all the way to the temple.

"Where in here is there more 'soda'?"

"You see the big, white, box? They're in there." Amethyst sat down on the couch across the hall. Lapis opened the fridge, only to find that there were so many different cans. Some of them were orange – just like the one she just drank, some were purple, some were green. She wanted to try all of them.

"Do they all belong to you?" Amethyst immediately burst into laughter. Lapis felt kind of embarrassed about this. She didn't know that much about earth culture.

"They belong to everybody, girl. Just knock yourself out." Lapis cracked a smile, turned around, and tried to decide which flavor to try first.

"Pearl?"

"Yes, Lapis?" The white gem refused to take shift her attention from the drill. She, in fact, couldn't. Pearl wanted so badly to be rid of this cluster. She was willing to go through hell and back if it meant getting rid of this thing.

"Could you explain the digestive system to me?" Lapis felt some weird liquid flowing through her bowels. She refused to say a word. What if Pearl laughed at her, like Amethyst? What if she told everyone? She didn't want anyone to know about this. Especially not Steven.

"Well, Lapis, when food or water goes through the body, the body takes those, and turns them into waste, nutrients, as well as many other things." Lapis' legs instinctively started to force themselves together. She could feel her lower half getting heavier, and heavier. Her bladder was getting filled to it's brim, but she refused to accept it. She could barely move, she wanted to burst. She couldn't, not in front of Pearl.

"Thank you, Pearl." Lapis slumped away, trying to keep herself from holding her crotch. It was the least she could do to stay dignified. Then, out of nowhere, a thought popped into Lapis' head. _What if I go into Stevens, so called, bathroom? Then I could go without anyone knowing._ So Lapis slumped off, thinking of an alternate route to get to the temple. She wouldn't, she couldn't, let anyone see her in this undignified manner.

After making it to the temple, she immediately wished she had just took the shorter route. She could burst at any moment. The Blue Gem turned, and looked at the horizon. _YES! A sunset! Now I can sneak in and no one will notice, because they're all asleep!_ Lapis had to use every last bit of her strength to keep herself from falling down the stairs. Eventually, she made it to the top, and slumped over to the door. It had gotten worse. She was shaking, from the top of her head, to the bottoms of her feet. She couldn't stay still. Only hoping that she wouldn't wake Steven, the Ocean Gem opened the door, and walked inside. To her surprise, no one was there. Steven wasn't even in his bed.

"YES! Now no one will hear m-"

"Lapis, is that you?" A familiar voice came from the bathroom. _No, no, please NO! Steven can't be in there, I need to be in there._ "Don't come in, ok? I'm taking my shower before bed. "

"Ok, I'll wait out here." Lapis slumped over to the couch, and sat down. Patiently waiting for Steven to come out. Her legs crossing, and uncrossing, her hands shaking from the pressure in her lower half. She couldn't take it. She wanted to get up, and, "OW!"

"Lapis! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Steven. Just – Just fine." Lapis didn't want Steven to know about this. She didn't want the young hybrid to see her in this state. It was too undignified.

"Well, I'm almost out." It was becoming too much. Lapis couldn't move, she couldn't stand up, she was spastic with what little movement she had. She couldn't handle it. At that moment, it all donned on her, Steven was going to see her wet herself, and there was nothing she could do. A single tear fell onto the floor. Then came another one. Eventually, she was audibly crying. "Lapis?" Steven peeked his head out of the bathroom.

"Steven, don't look at me. It's not right. I shouldn't be here, you shouldn't have to see me like this!"

"Lapis, it's ok." Steven pulled his shirt over his head, and walked out. Lapis looked at the young demi-gem. He was wearing his usual outfit of a red shirt with a yellow star on it, as well as his blue jeans.

"Steven, I can't do this anymore!" Lapis' tears flew from the floor, off her face, into the air. Steven watched as all the water around the Blue Gem seemed to levitate. "Don't look at me. You shouldn't see this." Steven turned his head.

"Should I go outside for a second?"

"Please. I don't want you to see this, undignified version of me." Steven stepped outside. That's when Lapis' tears became uncontrollable, she kept crying harder, and harder, until, eventually, she heard liquid coming out from her lower half. She felt her clothes tighten up, she felt the wetness around her bum. Yet, she had a feeling of relief. It was over. She didn't need to go anymore. All the liquid floating in the air, dropped to the floor simultaneously. _Sweet relief._

"Lapis? Are you ok now?"

"Everything's better, Steven." Lapis stood up, still wobbly from her experience, walked over to Steven, and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry you had to see any of that. It won't happen again."


	2. Pearl

**Pearl Omorashi**

The White Gem couldn't sleep. She wasn't even tired, why was she trying? Her gem gave her all the energy she needed, she had no reason to sleep. Yet, here she was, laying down on the couch, waiting for sleep to come.

"Steven said it would just happen. So, why can't I get it right?" Pearl wanted so badly to get some rest. She had been working for 3 days straight without any rest or break. The white gem had forgotten what it was like to rest. But she at least had some fun. "Maybe if I just drink some water, that might help." Pearl stood up from the couch, and walked over to the sink. She opened the cabinets up above, grabbing a glass cup from the bottom part of it.

"Pearl, is that you? Are you watching me sleep again?" Pearl shot up from her slouching pose, and turned to Steven's upstairs bedroom.

"Yes, it's me Steven. I'm just getting a drink."

"Ok Pearl. Just try to be quiet please." Steven turned his body to the wall opposite the kitchen, and went back to sleep almost immediately. _Ok, I have to do this quietly._ The white gem turned the faucet on, and watched as the water fell into the glass cup. While the cup filled up, she felt something in her bowels. Something she couldn't quite describe. It was a small amount of, what she only assumed to be, waste, so Pearl let it sit. Once the cup had been filled up, she turned the faucet off, and started to drink. She felt immediately better, almost like she could go back and work on the drill. But it was time to sleep.

Pearl walked back over to the couch, and laid down. _I need to sleep._ She kept repeating in her head. She really did. It was her only hope after using up most of her energy. The white gem on her forehead could barely keep up. However, this meant that she could understand humans a little better.

"Pearl, wake up!" Pearl's eyes opened slowly, light flooding her eyes. "Pearl, it's time to go work on the drill!" The voice filled Pearl's ears, a familiar voice. It seemed to be coming from, "PEARL! WE NEED TO GET GOING!" The White Gem felt herself getting lifted up. Her eyes shot open, adjusting to the sunlight, just barely able to see.

"Garnet?" Pearl spoke softly. "Sorry, I guess I fell asleep late last night." Garnet put the white gem down, only confused.

"You usually never sleep. I thought something was wrong when I found you."

"Oh, me? No. I was just deserving of a rest. I guess I got one." Pearl yawned through her speech, wanting to lay back down. Was this what humans felt like after a long rest?

"Pearl, we need you to work on the drill."

"Get Peridot, she's just as good of a worker as me." Steven jumped out of bed, and ran to the bathroom.

"You guys go on. I'll be there in a sec." Steven shut the door behind him, trying not to make too much noise. Garnet put Pearl down.

"It's time to wake up, Pearl." Garnet grabbed the two closest things she could find. Two pans. She banged them together just hard enough to make a loud noise. A loud enough noise to make pearl jump.

"Sorry Garnet. I guess the little nap I had made me feel a bit too,"

"Woozy?" Pearl looked at garnet, visibly blushing.

"Yeah."

The White Gem walked to the barn with Garnet. This time, wide awake. Following Garnet, Pearl started to think about what they could do to improve the drill. The most probable answer would be to make the outer-shell heat proof, as they were going into a part of the earth that was over 1300 degrees Celsius.

"Pearl."

"Yes, Garnet?" Pearl stared anxiously at Garnet. She felt – well, she didn't know what she felt. But it was something weird.

"Don't go over-thinking these things. Worse case scenario, we evacuate Steven."

"bu-"

"No buts. We just need to destroy the cluster before anything bad happens." Pearl started to sweat, she could feel each individual droplet flowing down her body, from her face, to her chest before it fell off. Her white skin started to burn up, yet had a remedying coolness from the sweat. Then she felt more liquid, but it wasn't like the sweat. It was weighing her down ever-so slightly. She could feel her bladder filling up. _But how? I only took one drink of water last night!_

"Garnet, I-"

"I know how you feel Pearl, but we can't complicate things. We just need to finish this drill." Garnet walked off, leaving Pearl to her own thoughts. _No, how am I going to get tout of this?_ As gracefully, and blissfully, as she could, Pearl walked her way over to the drill, trying to act calm. But she could see it wasn't working. Her legs were twitching, her whole body shaking, she was nervous, but no one could know. Amethyst, especially, would make fun of her. But, at the same time, she found pleasure knowing that she had control over her own bladder. _I can do this. I can make it through the rest of the day._ Garnet turned around, and saw Pearl walking towards her. "PEARL! WAIT!" Pearl looked puzzled at Garnet, when she felt a rock hit her foot. At first, she did nothing, but Pearl couldn't knock the rock out of the ground. The White Gem tripped over the slight bulge in the ground. Pearl fell forward, her face landing in the soft, green, grass. With nothing but dirt cushioning the fall, Pearl propped herself up, scratches and dirt lined her face. She was embarrassed to get up.

"I'm sorry Garnet, I should've listened." Pearl, starting to feel herself tearing up, shot up, and ran into the barn, slamming the doors behind her. She made sure to lock it, before running up to the top of the barn. She found a large pile of hay, and decided to hide behind it. Her mind was clogged, she couldn't think straight, she couldn't act right, she couldn't even move correctly.

The white gem slowly made her way over to the hay. She sat down, and pulled the blocks of hay around her, hoping no one would see her. Then, she felt it. It was coming out. There was nothing she could do. Her control over her bladder was fading. _Come on, just wait until everyone's gone._ But she couldn't. Her bladder was almost to the brim, if she held it in any longer, she was going to explode. But she had to. The White Gem laughed, she cried, she didn't want this. She wanted to be back in the temple, where she could just go. Yet, here she was. In a barn, on some hay, about to explode like a nuke.

"Pearl?" The white gem froze, anxiety running through her body. She couldn't handle it anymore. Her tears became more intense, the clothes from her waist down started to get wet. This was it, Garnet was going to see her, laugh, and go tell everyone else. Garnet found Pearl, sobbing. "Pearl, are you o-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Pearl swatted at Garnet, wanting to be left alone. That's when it happened. Her bladder gave out. She felt a sigh of relief as the yellow substance compiled into a small stream, flowing out of her crotch. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She didn't want to. She wanted to be rid of this feeling. Garnet stared at her, blushing.

"Sorry, about ignoring you. I thought you just wanted to do more to the drill."

"It's fine Garnet. I just need to get back to the temple." Pearl stood up, her body could move again – despite being wobbly. She could think straight, and knew that it would be ok.


	3. Garnet

**Garnet Omorashi**

Garnet was feeling good this morning. She had been working on helping Peridot fuse. It was like teaching Steven, except, this Green Gem had no idea what any of it meant. She was from home-world, after all. There, fusion was only a means of making two, or more, gems stronger. But to Garnet, fusion was much more. It was a bond between the two fusing. It was a show of love, respect. Fusion was sacred to Garnet, and she refused to let someone take advantage of it.

"Garnet?" The Green Gem looked at her, the voice coming out was shaky, almost like she was about to cry.

"Yes, Peridot?"

"I don't think I can-" Peridot paused. She didn't want to say it, and she knew she would make Garnet the least bit mad. "I don't think I can fuse with anyone."

"Don't knock yourself off the boardwalk yet. You still have a lot to learn."

"Really?" Garnet bent down, to match Peridot's size.

"It took Steven a while to learn how to fuse. Greg even tried to learn. But what makes you different, is that you're a gem. You're able to fuse with any gem." Garnet stood up, and started walking towards the temple.

"Can we try again?" Peridot exclaimed, desperate to fuse with someone.

"Maybe another time." Garnet turned around.

"What if we hold a small contest. If I win you have to try to fuse with me again." Garnet looked at Peridot, only moving her line of sight over her shoulder.

"What do you propose we do?"

"Lets have a holding contest! Amethyst tried to get me to do one earlier, but I think it could be fun between us!" Garnet looked into the future, she saw many possible futures where she won, and few possible ones with Peridot reigning victorious.

"If I win, you wait until I'm ready. Ok?" Peridot jumped up, smile on her face, excited to win. "Now, what are we going to drink?"

"Amethyst just bought a huge load of soda. We can drink a few of those."

"First one to wet themselves?"

"Loser."

"Deal." Garnet walked with Peridot all the way to the Temple. Talking about what they would do if the other lost. Garnet mainly just listened to Peridot ramble on about how she would tell Steven and the others how she won in a contest over Garnet.

One they arrived at the temple, Garnet opened the fridge, and pulled out 4 cans, for the both of them. Peridot had 4 grape. Garnet had 2 Orange, 2 Blueberry. They each took turns, making sure the other finished the whole can, before they moved on.

"You're so gonna lose," Peridot pointed out to Garnet, who had just finished her 4 drinks.

"We'll see about that." Garnet grinned, and handed Peridot her last can. Peridot gulped it down, and slammed it one the table.

"Now, we just wait and see who will be the victor in this contest of willpower."

"You could've just said lets wait and see who wins."

"I like being dramatic, as the humans call it." So the two started their way back to the barn. When the two reached the door, Pearl stepped in. "Pearl? What're you, and Amethyst, doing here?"  
"We're just fetching a few things to make Lapis' stay in the barn a bit more cozy. I hope we didn't – um – interrupt something here."

"No – no, not at all." Garnet stared at Pearl, blushing. She didn't want Pearl to know she was in a contest with Peridot, let alone a holding contest.

"As the perma-fusion says. We weren't doing anything of importance."

"I'd appreciate it you didn't refer to me as the 'Perma-Fusion' Peridot!" Peridot shrugged, trying to indicate a "sorry" to the Bulky Gem. Garnet walked outside, went down the two flights of stairs, and sat down on the beach. _This is going to be the hardest thing I've ever done._ Looking into the future again, the outcome has to be her winning. It's the most likely possibility. She just has to play it safe, and hope that everyone around her doesn't mess her up.

"Hey! Garnet!" Garnet would recognize that voice anywhere. It was Steven's. "What'cha up to Garnet?"

"Nothing much Steven, just sitting here, thinking."

"About what?" Garnet didn't want to tell Steven. He shouldn't know about these things. He's still just a kid, after all.

"Just, the future."

"But, don't you have future vision?" Garnet tried to think of the best response she could. But, at that moment, her mind went blank. She felt it coming. Her bladder was filling up, her body, starting to shake. Thankfully, it wasn't noticeable yet.

"Well, Steven, even though I do, the future isn't always set in stone. It's like when Ruby and Sapphire first fused. No amount of future vision could've prepared them for that. Like, if I were in a contest," Garnet stopped herself, she almost just blurted out that she was in a contest. The Fusion Gem had to, she already said it. "There's only two outcomes for me, winning, or losing. But even with future vision, it's hard to tell whether or not I can win. It just depends on everyone else."

"Whoa." Steven looked at Garnet. Garnet was still amazed that she could talk. The pain in her groin was growing. She needed so badly to let all the waste in her body out. If she did, she would lose. She could feel her bladder swelling, almost bulging out. She couldn't, not in front of Steven. She wouldn't be able to live it down. The Dual Gem stood up, slowly, starting to wobble from her uncontrollable urge to piss. Her legs started to force themselves together. It was like she couldn't hold it anymore.

"Steven, I-" Garnet ran to the Temple. Up the stairs, and ran into the main room, stopping in-front of the warp pad. Steven followed close behind, wanting to help Garnet. "Steven, stop. You don't understand."

"But, Garnet, I want to help. Isn't there **something** I can do to help?" Garnet stared at Steven, unable to comprehend anything that was going on. She couldn't think, it was like Pearl's situation all over again. She was going to embarrass herself in-front of one of the most important people in her life. She needed to just forget everything that happened. She needed to clear her mind. Garnet sat down on the couch, her bladder was starting to take over her body. Her legs crossed each other, her body shaking violently. Her vision was starting to get blurry, Garnet was powerless, she was going to lose.

"Garnet? Is everything ok?" She couldn't talk anymore. Her mind was clouded with thought of pissing, what could possibly happen, her future vision clouded by distress. She just needed to get this over with. Wanting to wet herself so she could be rid of all this pain. The fusion gem stood up, she looked at Steven, and she started to clear her mind.

"Steven, I'm fine," Her body starting to shake more violently than ever. Her legs, forcing themselves in, and out, uncontrollably. "I'm just, worried – about many things. Things you shouldn't know about right now. I made a promise to myself to never let you know about how these things work until you were older, but, I'm scared you already know."

"Like what Garnet?" Her mind become more, and more clouded than ever. She couldn't even think of a response. Her mind just shut off, not wanting to work It refused to think, it refused to believe that anything that was happening was actually happening. Her body just wanted it all to be over with, her mind clouded with the same thoughts. _Do it, piss yourself in-front of Steven. You'll be clear of relief. But you don't want to, because you're embarrassed._

"Like this Steven." Garnet let out a moan, the most embarrassing sound she had ever made. She felt her Bladder emptying out, her mind becoming clear again. She looked down, and saw a small stream of yellow piss, flowing out of her crotch. It was the most marvelous feeling she ever had, next to being fused. Her vision was no longer blurry, her body stopped shaking, she fell to her knees, and breathed a sigh of relief. It was the most amazing feeling she'd had in the past two-thousand years.

Even though she felt so relieved, it didn't last long. Tears ran down Garnet's face as she came to her senses. No words came to her. She looked over at Steven, who was staring at her with his jaw dropped. Then, it came to her. "I...we...in front of Steven..." The fusion gem said to herself. For a few seconds, she felt nothing but pure horror and embarrassment. Then, in a big flash of white, she split into two smaller gems: Ruby, a small red gem, and Sapphire, a small blue gem in a dress. They stood to their feet and looked towards each other for a moment, before dashing off in opposite directions.


	4. Ruby

**Ruby Omorashi**

Even though she felt so relieved, it didn't last long. Tears ran down Garnet's face as she came to her senses. No words came to her. She looked over at Steven, who was staring at her with his jaw dropped. Then, it came to her. "I...we...in front of Steven..." The fusion gem said to herself. For a few seconds, she felt nothing but pure horror and embarrassment. Then, in a big flash of white, she split into two smaller gems: Ruby, a small red gem, and Sapphire, a small blue gem in a dress. They stood to their feet and looked towards each other for a moment, before dashing off in opposite directions.

Steven was still trying to process what had just happened. It was weird seeing Garnet so...powerless. _On the bright side, I'll get to see Ruby and Sapphire again_ Steven thought to himself, trying to cheer himself up.

Ruby ran out of the house and towards the boardwalk, her mind blank. It wasn't until she realized she was about to charge straight into the ocean that she stopped. Tears formed in her eyes.

"I...I peed my pants...in front of Steven..." she curled up on the beach and looked into the ocean, trying to cope with her embarrassment. Curiously, she felt her pants. They were dry, strangely. "I guess... I guess I've never peed as Garnet before..." she said to herself. Even though she was dry, she suddenly realized something. "Oh, great." she said. Her bladder was still weak, and a bit full.

 _Did we... finish?_ She thought to herself, blushing. _Ugh, what a stupid question_ she thought, before standing up. The sudden shift took a toll on her, and she grabbed herself between her legs. "Ack" the red gem whimpered. "I have to get home, fast. I can't wet myself again..." She started back home slowly so she didn't lose control... again. About halfway home, she had to stop for a minute and cross her legs. "Please...please don't lose it again" Ruby said, holding herself. A few tears came to her eyes, and she squeezed herself tightly before starting back home, slower than before.

"I..I'll never make it at this point..." She said. She gasped as she leaked a little into her pants. "No...no no no no.." She winced as a bit of warmth dribbled it's way down her leg. After a second or two, she regained control, but not before leaving a tiny yellow puddle underneath her. Without thinking much, Ruby dashed as fast as possible towards the house. "I... I have to get there faster.." The red gem said to herself. As she ran, she began to lose control again. At this point, she didn't care if she lost a little more. "My pants are dark... If I lose a little... No! What am I thinking?!" She said. She stopped again and squeezed herself, her bladder visibly bulging. At this point, she was in physical pain. "It hurts so much" Ruby said, tears coming to her eyes again.

She felt so bloated and slow. "I've never had to go this bad before.." She took deep breaths, trying to calm down a bit. It didn't really work. "I... I have to do something.. right now.. " She had an idea, which in any other situation, she'd never even think of. She took a deep breath and let go of her bladder for around 10 seconds, a muffled hissing sound filling the air. She sighed a bit. After she regained control, she was still extremely desperate, but she was more confident she'd make it home. _I can't believe I just did that._ Ruby thought.

After around 5 more minutes of slowly making her way to the temple (and leaking a bit more) she finally made it. She knocked on the door, and Pearl answered.

"Ah, there you are." Ruby charged past her, shamelessly desperate. When she walked in, the first thing she saw was Sapphire. She was sitting on the warp pad, visibly upset. Ruby could see that most of her dress was soggy and dark. _She must have had to go too..._ Ruby thought. She felt so terrible. Sapphire went through exactly what she was going through, only she didn't make it. Ruby took one step towards Sapphire. The dam broke.

"No..no no! Ohh!" Ruby fell to her knees and lost whatever control she had. She shoved her hands between her legs, desperately trying to stop the flow. Once she realized she had no chance of stopping, her arms fell to her sides, and she let out a loud moan. "It...it feels..so...good..." She gasped to herself. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm relief as it washed over her and the carpet.

After around two minutes of moaning, gasping, and wetting herself, Ruby opened her eyes. That's when she realized Pearl, Amethyst, Steven, Lapis, Peridot, Sapphire, and even Connie were staring at her. She began to cry of embarrassment. Without saying anything, she ran towards the temple door and entered her room. Any noise she would have made would have been drowned out by the sloshing of her wet shorts, anyway.

"Oh no.. I hope she's okay..." Connie said.

"Me too." Steven said. He didn't tell her that it wasn't the first time today. Lapis didn't say anything. She felt extremely sympathetic towards Ruby, because of her...previous incident. Amethyst had a big grin on her face and was chuckling to herself.

"Knock it off" Pearl said to her. "It's not funny." Amethyst nodded and faked a frown.

 _Yeah, it was_ she thought to herself.

Peridot still didn't really understand this whole...bathroom thing. She just shrugged this off as an everyday occurrence. Sapphire quietly stood up and walked to the temple door. She opened up their room, and went to see Ruby.

She made her way over to Ruby, who was curled up into a corner, sobbing, as a few more spurts of pee escaped her.

"Ruby." Sapphire said. Ruby slowly looked up, but didn't respond. "Ruby, it's okay. Accidents happen. Look, I wet myself too." She said, blushing.

"But...twice in one day..." Ruby said between sobs.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you're feeling better" Sapphire said, smiling at Ruby. She held out her hand for Ruby to take. Ruby smiled back and grabbed her hand. She stepped to her feet

"I have to admit...it felt soooo good." Ruby said. Sapphire blushed, thinking of the warmth and relief, and nodded in agreement. Ruby kissed Sapphire, before lifting her up and spinning her around. The two of them giggled, then went up in a flash of white.

Garnet landed on her feet, smiling. She felt herself. "Dry as a bone" she said. After a few minutes, she opened the door and stepped out into the house to see the others. _Maybe we should do this again sometime..._ Garnet thought.

This part was written by: UseOnlySixteen on in collaboration with me. ThePeeLover on

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **UseOnlySixeen leaving this message. I wrote this in a Skype call with ThePeeLover. 990 words, holy shit. Anyway,**

 **this was my first time writing Omo. Leave any criticism below! Thanks for reading my story about colorful peeing**

 **lesbians space rock aliens!**


	5. Sapphire

**Sapphire Omorashi**

Even though she felt so relieved, it didn't last long. Tears ran down Garnet's face as she came to her senses. No words came to her. She looked over at Steven, who was staring at her with his jaw dropped. Then, it came to her. "I...we...in front of Steven..." The fusion gem said to herself. For a few seconds, she felt nothing but pure horror and embarrassment. Then, in a big flash of white, she split into two smaller gems: Ruby, a small red gem, and Sapphire, a small blue gem in a dress. They stood to their feet and looked towards each other for a moment, before dashing off in opposite directions.

Steven was still trying to process what had just happened. It was weird seeing Garnet so... powerless.

 _On the bright side, I'll get to see Ruby and Sapphire again_ Steven thought to himself, trying to cheer himself up.

Sapphire ran straight to the warp pad and warped to the Lunar Sea Spire. After the incident during Steven's first real mission, the spire was almost completely underwater. The only part that was above water was the very top of the tower, where Sapphire ran towards.

She fell to her knees, tears running down her one large eye that was covered by her blue hair. Aside from being extremely embarrassed, she also had a pounding headache.

"How... I couldn't see... I..." Sapphire held her head in her hands and wept. She could barely think. The only thing that came to her head was the look on Steven's face as she.. Garnet.. had an accident. After a little while, Sapphire stood up and tried to pull herself together.

It was then when she realized her bladder was still full. "Ohh, I still have to pee..." she said. She hadn't noticed her aching bladder at first, her headache was too strong. She bit her lip and slowly made her way towards the warp pad. She had to go almost as bad as she did when she was fused with Ruby as Garnet. What should have only been a few minute walk turned out to be around 10 minutes of the blue gem slowly making her way to the warp pad.

When she was about halfway there, a long spurt escaped from her and made a small, dark wet spot on the front of her dress. It went a few seconds longer then it should have, In only a few seconds, so much pressure was relieved. It felt…amazing. She couldn't exactly pinpoint everything that was so great about it, but she loved the intense feeling of relief.

After a few seconds, she realized she was, in fact, peeing her dress. She gasped and grabbed herself tightly, getting her gloves wet. Eventually, she stopped the flow. "Ohh, that felt so...good..." Sapphire said to herself. "I...I want

to do it again..."

Sapphire was past the point of caring. When she tried to see into the future, she freaked out and almost lost her mind. "No...I have to...oh who am I kidding?" She didn't need future vision to realize she wouldn't make it. She was sweating, breaking heavily, and shaking. She dribbled into her dress every minute or so. She put her hand over her bladder, and it was swollen and bulging. "Am I seriously considering peeing myself on purpose..?" She said to herself.

She began to tear up. "I can't believe I'm going to do this."

Sapphire waited for a minute, making sure this is what she wanted to do. "If I don't make up my mind soon, my bladder will end up choosing for me." Sapphire finally decided there was no use fighting it anymore. She took a deep breath, and let go. A loud hissing filled the air, accompanied by a shameless moan. "Oh, Ohhhh" Sapphire moaned as the pee poured out of her, soaking her dress and puddling underneath her. Sapphire blushed heavily and sighed with joy and relief. "It feels...so...good..." What was only a few minutes seemed like an eternity of bliss and pleasure. She never wanted the feeling to stop.

After she finished, she grinned to herself. "That...was...wonderful..." Sapphire said, soaking wet. She tried to take a step forward, but her legs were weak. She hovered up in the air and examined her little accident. Pee dripped down from her dress, and there was a giant yellow puddle underneath her. Now that her mind was clear, she was able to see into the future again. Unfortunately for her, there were no possibilities where she wasn't found out, or made fun of. She just decided to play it calm and fake a few tears. "No one can know what really happened here" she said, freezing the "evidence". She stepped into the warp pad and warped back home.

When Sapphire arrived home, Steven and Connie ran up to her.

"Sapphire! Are you okay?" Steven said. Connie noticed her dress.

"D..did you..." Connie started to ask. _Sick puppies. Gem experiments. Spilled milk._ Sapphire thought to herself. She faked a few tears, and her dress sloshed as she sat down. The other gems looked at her, but no one said anything. Well, besides Amethyst, who chuckled to herself.

Eventually, Ruby walked in, looking as desperate as Sapphire was just a few minutes ago.

There were no possibilities where Ruby makes it to the bathroom in time. She couldn't stand the idea of Ruby being in so much pain, and a few real tears came out. After a few moments, Ruby broke down, wetting herself. Sapphire was so...happy. She knew it wasn't right, and that Ruby was really embarrassed, and in a lot of pain, but there was...something about the two of them wetting themselves that made her so inexplicably happy. After a minute, Ruby ran to their room in tears. Sapphire stood up and followed her.

"Ruby." Sapphire said. Ruby slowly looked up, but didn't respond. "Ruby, it's okay. Accidents happen. Look, I wet myself too." She said, blushing.

"But...twice in one day..." Ruby said between sobs.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you're feeling better" Sapphire said, smiling at Ruby. She held out her hand for Ruby to take. Ruby smiled back and grabbed her hand. She stepped to her feet

"I have to admit...it felt soooo good." Ruby said. Sapphire blushed, thinking of the warmth and relief, and nodded in agreement. Ruby kissed Sapphire, before lifting her up and

spinning her around. The two of them giggled, then went up in a flash of white.

Garnet landed on her feet, smiling. She felt herself. "Dry as a bone" she said. After a few minutes, she opened the door and stepped out into the house to see the others. _Maybe we should do this again sometime..._ Garnet thought.

This part was written by: UseOnlySixteen on in collaboration with me. ThePeeLover on

* * *

 **Authors Note: UseOnlySixteen here again, with another pee fic about a small colored lesbian space rock! So, it**

 **seems I'm past the point of "I can't believe I'm doing this" because I've done it twice now**

 **and I'm actually invested in it. I tried to go for something different. Like ThePeeLover said**

 **after the fact, Ruby and Sapphire are supposed to be kind of opposites, so I thought they'd have two completely**

 **different reactions to the situation. Next up, The Big Buff Cheetos Puff.**


	6. Jasper

**Jasper Omorashi**

(Note: This takes place before Peridot and Jasper join the CG's, pre-Jailbreak.)

* * *

Yellow Diamond, one of the leaders of the Gem Homeworld, had assigned three gems on a mission to Planet Earth. Jasper, a large, buff orange gem, Lapis Lazuli, a tall, skinny blue gem, and Peridot, a small green gem who's arms and legs were extended by limb enhancers. Because of a rebellion over 5,000 years ago, Yellow Diamond had a vendetta against the Earth. She was much too busy to go herself, though. After the loss of Pink Diamond thousands of years ago, more weight was put on her shoulders. That's why she had to ramp up gem production. She needed more gems for more missions she couldn't do herself.

The three gems were assigned a large green ship in the shape of a hand, and their mission was to check on the Cluster; a large mass of shattered gem shards buried deep within the Earth.

"The Cluster should be emerging shortly" Peridot said. "The Earth will be destroyed in no less then a few Earth months."

Lapis Lazuli kept to herself. Anything she said or did would upset Jasper. She was keeping a secret from her, which she'd find out when they made it to Earth: Rose Quartz, the leader of the rebellion that took place over 5,000 years ago, was still "alive". She knew she would most likely be thrown in jail for not doing her job of informing Jasper and Yellow Diamond of Steven Universe, but she didn't care. She wanted to protect the only person who ever cared about her.

Peridot was piloting the ship. Instead of a steering wheel or physical controls, Peridot stuck her hands into a kind of plasma, and controlled the ship with her mind. Jasper was patrolling the ship. There was no one there except the three of them, but she wanted to make sure the ship was in good condition. On Homeworld, food and drinks are occasional for high-ranking gems, even though gems don't need nourishment. Jasper forced Lapis to sneak some snacks on board, to keep herself occupied. However, she had already drank all of the drinks, and it was beginning to take its toll on her.

At first, she shrugged the feeling off as nothing, until it got stronger. Eventually, she had trouble thinking straight. She kept trying to ignore it, to the point of physical pain. She punched a wall out of anger.

"GOD DAMMIT, WHAT HURTS SO BAD?!" echoed through the hand ship. She stopped patrolling and went to the cockpit to see Peridot. She was smart, she'd know what the hell was wrong with her. On her way, the pain kept getting worse and worse. She stopped for a minute and grabbed the area that was in pain. The area, below her stomach, was swollen. She pressed against it and a huge wave of pain went through her. "FUCK!" she yelled.

Lapis saw what was happening from a few feet away, and tried to leave. Jasper looked over at her, walked towards her, and grabbed her arm. "You're coming with me to see Peridot." Jasper said, angrily. Lapis said nothing, she just nodded sadly.

Slowly and painfully, she made her way to Peridot. When she was almost there, a spurt of liquid escaped from her. She let go of Lapis and grabbed herself. "AAGH! WHAT THE HELL?!" She yelled in pain. Was I wounded? Jasper thought to herself. After a minute, she grabbed Lapis again, who was trying to fly away. She made her way to Peridot, one hand holding Lapis, the other, her crotch.

After leaking once or twice more, and denting a few walls, she finally made her way to Peridot. She busted through the door. "PERIDOT!" She yelled. The green gem jumped in fear, and looked behind her.

"What the Hell? What do you want?" Jasper threw Lapis to the floor and walked over to Peridot.

"I'm in pain, and I don't know why. I don't think I was wounded, but there's swelling right..." She pointed to her bladder.

"I have no idea what's wro-" Peridot started, before she was cut off by Lapis.

"I know what's wrong." The blue gem said. Jasper growled and looked at her.

"Tell me already, brat!" Lapis hesitated. "TELL ME NOW!" The orange gem yelled, before another leak escaped her.

"Your bladder is full." Lapis said. "It's what happens when you drink too much. You have to empty it out at a-"

Lapis was cut off by a loud hissing, and the sound of liquid hitting the metal floor. Jasper moaned, loud and shameless, as she filled her pants with piss. A small wet spot appeared on the front of her pants, but grew and darkened her entire lower body. She kept on moaning and emptying her bladder for a few minutes, creating a giant puddle on the floor. When she was finished, she sighed, and smirked at Lapis and Peridot.

"Enjoy the show?" Both gems were blushing brightly, speechless.

"Th..you're supposes to..there's..." Lapis stuttered. "There's a place called a restroom for that.."

"Why? It's so pointless and stupid to waste time and resources for that when I can just do it in my pants." Jasper argued.

"You're not supposed to piss in your pants! " Lapis yelled back. "It's disgusting, and..." she stopped. _Don't say hot, don't say hot, don't say hot..._ The ocean gem thought.

Peridot said nothing, she just focused on the yellow puddle as it made it's way in her direction. Jasper shrugged off what Lapis said. _I'd rather just save time and do it in my pants_ , she thought, walking away and leaving the puddle on the floor.

She walked out of the cockpit and went back to wandering around the ship. She kept her wet pants on the whole trip, and to save time, wet herself a few more times while she was patrolling. She just loved the feeling of pleasure and relief, and didn't want to waste time she could use examining the ship. _Thank God Yellow Diamond isn't here, no one defies her ideas..._ Jasper thought as she walked away from a yellow puddle she'd just left, checking the rest of the ship. _Well... except me._

* * *

 **Authors Note: This was fun. I'm still having trouble believing this is what I'm doing with my life, but you know what? I ain't mad. I get a lot of my ideas from a Tumblr user named Oreofic, bless 'er.**


	7. Amethyst

**Amethyst Omorashi**

Amethyst sat in front of Steven's bed, watching Crying Breakfast Friends with him.

"Man, 3 months of hiatus and this is all we get?" Steven said, sadly.

"Eh, you still have Camp Pining Hea-" Amethyst started, before she was cut off.

"Camp Pining Hearts was canceled after Season 2. The creator didn't want the show to 'overstay it's welcome.'" Steven said.

"Oh." Amethyst said. Both of them were quiet for a minute. Steven looked at Amethyst with puppy dog eyes, like he was expecting her to do something.

"Why're you looking at me like that?" The purple gem said.

"I'm bored" Steven said, sadly.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Amethyst said.

"I don't know, let's think of something we can do together! Come on, you're fun!"

"Um...alright." Amethyst thought for a minute. She didn't really do much besides eating, sleeping, and... "How 'bout a holding contest?" She asked. It was the only other thing she could think of.

"Ooh, that sounds fun!" Steven said, excited.

"Yeah! Now you're gettin' it!" Amethyst said.

Steven took off happily down the stairs and ran towards the fridge. Amethyst followed after him.

Steven opened up the fridge and pulled out 10 sodas; 5 for each of them. "Jeez, 5? For your first time?" Amethyst asked.

Steven said nothing, he just handed her the cans. He didn't tell her it wasn't his first time; he'd done it with Connie before and won. He was confident he would win.

"Whatever" Amethyst said, ripping open the first can and chugging it. Steven fumbled with the tab for a minute. "Uh, Amethyst? Can you open this for me?"

Around 10 minutes later, Steven finished his last can. Amethyst had been done for a while, and she had to help Steven open all of his cans. Amethyst walked over and sat down on the couch, waiting for something to happen.

Within 15 minutes, the caffeine had hit Steven, and he was starting to go a bit crazy. He bounced up and down on his bed, while watching an infomercial about scrub brushes.

"AMETHYST! WE NEED ONE OF THESE!" He said, tossing a stuffed animal around.

Amethyst said nothing. Whatever it was, they didn't need it.

After a few more minutes, Steven's bladder began to fill up. He brushed it off at first. "I'll be fine" he thought. "It's only been like, 20 minutes." It wasn't until a little spurt escaped into his pants when he decided to stop bouncing.

Amethyst grabbed a book. She never really read them, but she couldn't eat or sleep; it'd give Steven an advantage. She opened the book, skimmed through it, became bored with the concept of reading, and tossed it away. She started to feel a bit of liquid build up, but she barely had to go at all.

Steven turned on the TV to distract himself from his filling bladder. He knew it would only get worse, and he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He peeked down to see Amethyst doing.. absolutely nothing. "Oh, she doesn't look desperate at all.." He said to himself. "There's no way I'm gonna win."

After a few minutes, Amethyst headed upstairs to watch TV with Steven. She had nothing else to do, after all.

"Yo, what's up?" She asked. "Nothing." Steven replied, trying to hide how bad he needed to go. He did a good job of it, because Amethyst could barely tell. She sat next to him. "Ugh, this show sucks. Put on some more Crying Breakfast Friends." That show she could at least stand. Steven flipped the channel and put his hand between his legs. Amethyst noticed, and wanted Steven to feel like he wasn't losing so badly. She crossed her legs and groaned, even though she still didn't have to go very badly.

"Ha! Gonna pee yourself yet?" Steven joked.

Amethyst pretended to be really desperate. "Rrgh... Maybe.." she lied. Steven smirked at her and looked back at the TV.

By the time the episode was over, Amethyst was desperate, for real, and Steven was at the point of bursting.

"What's wrong? Gotta go?" Amethyst teased. "N...nah..." Steven lied, squeezing himself. He turned on another episode.

A few minutes into the episode, Steven was in tears from pain, and Amethyst noticed. She was starting to really feel the soda build up, too. She crossed her legs, for real this time.

Halfway through the episode, Steven couldn't take it any more. "AAHHH! IT'S COMING OUT!" He yelled as he ran down the stairs and towards the bathroom. He just barely made it in time.

A few minutes later, Steven walked out of the bathroom with a small wet spot on the front of his pants, but no further damage. He looked exhausted. The young hybrid gem walked back up the stairs and sat back down next to Amethyst. "Looks like I win" The purple gem said, smirking. "Yeah, I guess you did..." Steven started. "Or did you?" He jabbed his hand into Amethyst's bladder with a cheeky grin on his face. It took everything Amethyst was to not let more than a small leak escape. "Oohoohoo, you little" she laughed and jumped on top of him.

"I'll pee on you!" She threatened, chuckling.

"Noooo!" Steven gasped, laughing.

That's when Amethyst felt it; she froze and her expression turned horrified.

"Amethyst? Are you-" Steven started.

A small, yellow stream emerged from Amethyst's crotch and trickled down onto Steven's bed. "No, no no no.." She grabbed herself and ran to her room.

Steven looked over at the wet spot on his bed. "I hope she'll make it..." he said quietly to himself.

Amethyst opened the door to her room and ran to hide behind a pile of trash. "I..I almost peed on Steven. That'd have been awkward. But, now I'm alone..." She thought. "But...now that I'm alone..." she put her hand on her swollen bladder and gave a soft push. A wave of pain and desperation went through her and she whimpered, then sighed. "How long can I hold it?" She asked herself. She dug through a few piles and found another can of soda. "Expiration date, January 29th... 1979." She said. "Eh." She opened the can and drank the whole thing. "Blech".

After around 10 more minutes, she was past her limit. "I think... Ohhhh" Amethyst moaned as she began to lose control. She soaked her black pants completely as he sighed and moaned with pleasure and relief. She leaned against a pile of trash and full on pissed herself. The yellow puddle underneath her grew and grew until it started to flow into a hole that lead to Garnet's room. "AMETHYST!" the fusion gem yelled from below. "You know I don't judge you based on your...strange habits. But please, don't drag me AND OUR ENTIRE COLLECTION OF BUBBLED GEMS into this." Amethyst's puddle drained into Garnet's room and made a bubble fall from the air and disappear, letting a corrupted gem free. Amethyst didn't pay attention, she just finished wetting herself, and sat down, sighing happily.

Garnet poofed and re-bubbled the gem. She half-smiled, remembering her accidents. "We should do that again sometime" she thought.

Amethyst phased out of her wet pants, stretched out, threw a ripped towel from a pile over her puddle, and walked out of the temple to rub her victory in Steven's face, for real this time.

Authors Note: ahahahahahahahah


	8. Steven

Steven was getting dressed, looking for his favorite black suit. He was going to go on his first date with Connie, hoping to learn more about her.

"I swore I put it in here."

"You talkin' about this old thing?" Amethyst picked up a black suit, that had just been pressed.

"Where'd you find that! I've been looking for it all day!."

"Pearl asked me to give it to you, saying something about pressing it and ironing it out." Steven grabbed the suit out of her hands, and ran to the bathroom.

"Thanks Amethyst, can you tell Pearl I said thanks? Ok thank you!" Amethyst shrugged it off. _He's probably just excited_ , the Purple Gem thought to herself. Amethyst walked into her room, about to take a break. "Maybe, just maybe, I'll look good enough to impress Connie." Just then, Pearl walked into Steven's room.

"Steven, are you there?"

"I'm changing, Pearl." Pearl walked over to the bathroom.

"Steven, I just want to talk to you. About your date tonight." Steven cut off Pearl's train of thought.

"It's fine, Pearl. I'm not gonna do anything stupid, I'm not gonna mess with Connie, I'm gonna treat her nice, and make sure she has a good time." Pearl blushed, she knew what she was about to tell Steven was stupid. She knew he'd act...differently to it.

"No, Steven, something else." Steven popped his head out of the bathroom.

"Let me get dressed before you even start."

Steven walked out of the bathroom, dressed in his suit, a red tie, and his black dress shoes. He was ready to go on this date. But, then he remembered that Pearl had something to tell him. He walked up to the top floor, where Pearl was residing. "Ok, Pearl, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, Steven, I wasn't expecting you to be out so soon."

"Pearl, Connie's gonna be here any minute, I need to be ready." Pearl's cheeks turned a dark blue, accentuating her white complexity.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about the things that-" Pearl cut herself off, waiting for the right word to come to mind. "That only adults should do. But, sometimes, teenagers do it as well, even when they know they shouldn't."

"What is it?" Steven's eyes lit up with concern. Pearl blushed, ready to give Steven a long talk, but she didn't have time. Then, there was a knock at the door. "Oh! Connie's here!" Steven ran down the stairs, straight to the door. Connie walked into the house, and looked around. The first person she saw, was Steven. She looked at him, head to toe, and loved the way he looked. She felt her heart pounding, her body wanted to shake furiously. She had never felt this excited to be with Steven before.

Steven stared at Connie. She was in a white dress. It wasn't big and puffy, but small, and form-folding. Connie wore a white rose in her hair, and had a small amount of lipstick on, it was hardly even noticeable. Steven felt his gem burning, his heart pounding, his body starting to shake. He never thought that Connie could look this beautiful.

"Steven! You look great!"

"Connie! You look amazing!" The two yelled at each other. Pearl stared at the two children, both almost teenagers. She knew that something was going to happen tonight. If it was good or bad, she didn't know. "Hold on, Connie. I just have to grab the money dad lent me, and then we can go!" Steven ran off to find Lion. Connie looked up, at Pearl, and began to speak.

"It's been a while, Connie."

"Yeah, it has been."

"Don't do anything stupid tonight. I could have your head if I needed to." Pearl cracked a smile, indicating she was joking. Connie didn't find the joke very funny, considering she learned from Pearl.

Meanwhile, Steven was looking for his wallet, inside Lion's mane. He normally kept it up on the hill with his mother's sword, but he couldn't find it. Until he put his hand in his pocket. _YOU'RE KIDDING ME! I just had to look in my pocket?_ Steven hopped out of Lion's mane, and ran to Connie.

"It was in my pocket the whole time." Steven panted through his muffled speech. He just needed to catch his breath. "Ok, let's go." Steven grabbed Connie's hand, and pulled her on top of lion. "We'll be back soon, Pearl!" Lion took off, running into a portal that he made.

"He'll be fine, Pearl." Garnet walked up to Pearl, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What happens in the future, Garnet?" Garnet's head turned towards Pearl's. A smile came across Garnet's face.

"They'll have a better understanding of each other."

Lion hopped out of his portal, stopping right in front of the Crab Shack. Steven, and Connie, stepped off Lion. Connie watched as Steven started to reach his hand into Lion's mane, pulling a set of Lion Lickers out.

"Stay right here, Lion, We'll be right back." He threw the unopened packets of ice cream onto the ground. Lion leaped at the packs, and started chewing on the bags. Both of the kids laughed, and walked to the restaurant. They had both been here several times before, most notably being with their families. "What do you want Connie?"

"How about we get a table first?"

"Sounds good to me!" The two walked up to the chauffeur, and asked for their table. After being directed towards it, and sitting down, the two engaged in their own conversation. Steven was nervous, so he ordered a load of drinks for the two. Steven looked at Connie's face, and could see that she was shaking. He brushed it off, thinking that she was just as nervous as he was.

"So, it's been a while, Steven." Connie's voice shook with her body, seeming to be trying to act calm. It wasn't working.

"Yeah, are you ok Connie?"

"Yes, I'm fine, no problems here!" Connie was blushing. Steven felt that she was waiting for something to happen. With her immediate response, Steven knew something was up. At the same time, though, he knew there was a reason why she wasn't speaking up. Because of this, Steven decided not to say anything, not wanting to make her sad. Tonight was supposed to be fun after all.

The two were talking, every now, and again, stopping for a short drink. Connie would talk about school, what drama was going on, and how her classes were going. _Her sentences_ _are_ _short and_ _sporadic_ , Steven observed. Steven would talk about the gems, how weird everyone has been acting, and the changes his life were going through. But, then, Steven felt something. He felt his lower-region getting heavier. He started to blush. He didn't want Connie to know he needed to piss, he didn't want to get up and leave her alone. She looked so sad, he didn't want her to be alone.

"Connie, are you sure everything's ok?"

"Yes, Steven, I'm perfectly fine nothing's wro-" Her voice was cut off, she cuffed her hands over her mouth. Through them, Steven heard muffled moaning, just like Garnet. And, out of no where, he heard liquid hitting the ground. Like a water hose, barely even turned on, just flying out. Connie's hand fell from her mouth, and her moaning became louder. Steven blushed, _So this is why she was acting weird._ Steven thought to himself. "Steven, I'm sorry. I drank a lot at home, so that we wouldn't have to spend that much here. I guess I went overboard. I didn't want to leave the table, because you would know something was wrong." At that time, Steven's cheeks turned the brightest red he had ever had them.

"Connie, it's ok. I have to pee as well." Connie smiled, and stared at Steven. There were tears in her eyes, a smile on her face, and she looked like she was about to jump on Steven.

"Why didn't you go?"

"I didn't want to leave you alone. You looked so sad, and it felt as if something were wrong. I didn't want to leave you alone after that."Connie blushed, her whole face turned red, and her body broke into a cold sweat. She jumped onto Steven, giving him a hug. "I know what will make you feel better."

"What?" Connie blushed as she heard liquid falling to the ground, just as it had not even a minute ago. If it weren't for the fact that it wasn't coming from her, she would have thought it was. Steven felt his pants getting wetter, and wetter. His bladder wasn't full from all his drinks, but it was full enough for him to go. He wanted to make Connie feel better, and he was perfectly fine with pissing himself. Connie held him tight while this took place, she knew just how much embarrassment he was going through, just to make her feel better. "Thank you Steven." Steven paid for the food they had ordered, boxed it up, and walked Connie to the temple for them both to change.

"I'm sorry that I went in front of you. Now I know how Garnet felt."

"Wait, Garnet? She went in front of **you**?"

"Yeah, it's a long story." Steven explained everything he knew, trying to keep as much detail as he could out, hoping not to embarrass Garnet. "Just don't let Garnet know."

"Fine by me." The two walked into the building right outside of the temple, Pearl was waiting there for them to get home.

"Welcome back you t-" She gasped when she saw that both of them were wet.

"Sorry," Steven apologized.

"We both had a small accident. Do you have anything I can change into, Pearl?" Pearl blushed. Trying to think of a response, gibberish flew out of her mouth.

"Ahe heaedf hea, auaetf, Beeh!" Steven and Connie looked at Pearl, getting really confused at what was transpiring. Amethyst walked over and stared at Connie.

"Come with me, I know where some extra clothes are." Connie followed Amethyst, while Steven stayed to find some of his extra clothes.

"STEVEN!" Pearl flipped out, "WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"Connie had a lot to drink, so-"  
"They found a better understanding of each other, just like I told you, Pearl." Pearl was confused. "To make Connie feel better about wetting herself, Steven wet himself. It was something that he was willing to do." Connie came running back into the temple, Amethyst right behind her. She jumped on Steven, and gave him a small kiss on the cheeks.

"Thank you, Steven." Steven blushed, and then he fell. "Was it something I did?"

Author's Note: Well, This put us over 11,000 words. With your guys' support, we can go much, MUCH, further. I hope to make this as long as possible, and, if this gets popular enough for people to want it, I would have no opposition to writing more stories of the same characters. Love you all


	9. Connie

**Connie Omorashi**

"Mom! Have you seen my-oh, there they are." Connie said, running around the house to find her shoes. She was going on her first real date with Steven tonight, and she was so excited. She'd liked him for a long time now, but was too shy to ask him out for real. So, when Steven asked her, she accepted happily. Connie put on some lipstick, then stepped into her shoes.

"Connie." Dr. Maheswaran said before Connie ran out the door. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Um..what's that?" Connie said.

"Now that you're into boys, I think you should know-"

"UGH! MOM!" Connie yelled, her face reddening.

"Fine." Her mom said. _Another time,_ she thought to herself. She leaned down and kissed her daughter on the head. "I love you, honey."

"I love you too, mom" Connie said, smiling.

"Ugh, that's too much lipstick" Dr. Maheswaran said, wiping Connie's lips.

"Mmmpphh!" Connie said, pushing her mom's arm away. "Sorry, mom. I gotta go!" she ran out the door.

"Uh, wait!" her mom yelled. "Be safe!" The Maheswarans were all about safety.

Connie ran towards the car, where her dad was sitting in the front seat. She opened the front door and sat down. "No, you're sitting in the back." Connie's Dad said. Connie didn't have time to argue. She climbed to the back seat and buckled her seat belt, checking off things in her mind. _I drank all that water, now Steven won't have to spend that much._

"Come on dad! I told Steven I'd be there by 4:30!"

Mr. Maheswaran didn't say anything. He just sighed and started the car.

They made it to Steven's house right on time.

"I wonder when Connie will ge-oh!" Steven said as he heard a knocking on the door. He started towards the door, before Pearl gave him a little "lecture". Steven didn't listen. He just nodded and pretended to understand. Connie knocked on the door again, and this time Steven answered. "Hey Con-" he started. The second he saw Connie, his heart started beating faster and faster. Connie blushed, and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"H...hi Steven.." Connie said. Steven tried to clear his head.

"Uh oh, where's my wallet?" Steven said to himself. He looked around the house for a minute, leaving Connie and Pearl alone.

"Don't do anything stupid tonight. I could have your head if I needed to." Pearl smirked at Connie. She faked a smile, even though she was slightly terrified.

Steven checked Lion, to no avail. Just when he was ready to give up, he felt his pocket. "I had it the whole time?!" He yelled, groaning. Steven shook his head, and walked back towards the others. He reached out for Connie's hand. "Um, shall we?" She nodded, her face still burning. She took his hand, and walked down the stairs. Neither of them thought to use the bathroom before they left, and they both started to realize their stupid decision. Neither of them said anything about it.

Once they arrived, Connie started feeling something. The ride on Lion was already nerve-racking, with the portals and all. _I'm never going to get used to this,_ She thought to herself. But, what she didn't understand is why she felt like peeing, instead of throwing up. She couldn't let Steven know, it was embarrassing to even think of. "What do you want to eat, Connie?" At that moment, Connie froze in place. She wanted nothing more than to get this done with, just so she could go to the bathroom.

"L-Lets go get a table first." Steven stared at Connie, seeing that there was some desperation in her face.

"Sounds good to me!" After being walked to their table, Connie sat down, her legs started to twitch uncontrollably. Steven ordered a bunch of water, _Must be to calm his nerves,_ Connie thought to herself. _But, if he drinks too much water, he'll-_ Connie's thoughts shut up after that. She immediately felt her bowels act up. "Connie, are you ok?" Connie looked at Steven, and sat there, frozen by the liquid in her bladder.

"I-I'm fine Steven." _I can't do it, I just can't, It's too embarrassing._

"Ok, so, what's life been like?" The two wasted the time by talking to each other, Steven drinking a lot of water. Every-time Steven took a drink, Connie's bladder would start to act up even more. Every now and again, Connie would take a small sip of water, doing everything she could to stay calm.

Connie stared at Steven's face, he was still one of the most handsome people she had ever seen, and she was about to pee in front of him. "Connie, are you sure everything's ok?"

"I'm perfectly fine Ste-" Connie's hands immediately went up to her face, she covered her mouth, and kept her hands planted firmly there. Steven stared at Connie, her face starting to fill with sweat, her hands covering her whole face. That's when it happened, Connie let out a moan, the loudest noise Steven had ever heard from her. Connie kept her mouth covered, doing what she could to muffle the noises.

Out of, what was seemingly, nowhere, they both heard the noise of liquid smacking against the concrete. _There's no stopping it, it's going to happen._ Connie released her hands, and let them fall to her sides. She let out one last moan, the loudest one so far. As the last of the stream hit the ground, the moan faded out. Connie started crying, her face already filled to the brim with sweat. "Connie, is everything ok?"

"I'm fine, Steven. I drank a little at home to keep you from spending too much. I guess I went a little overboard." Steven hugged Connie. After a short explanation of why neither of them left the table, Steven stared at Connie's face, wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"You know what would make you feel better?"

"What?" Connie heard the same noise that was made just a bit earlier. She looked down, and saw that Steven was wet, it surprised her. He was peeing himself, just to make her feel better. She jumped on Steven as soon as he was done, and squeezed the metaphorical life out of him.

Once they got back to Steven's house, they both limped up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Oh, Welcome back you tw- OH MY GOSH! What happened to you two?"

"Nothing much, I'll explain later, do you have any extra clothes for me to put on?"

"I have some in my room." Amethyst walked up, and pulled Connie away. Once they were inside the cluttered room, Amethyst started talking to Connie. "So, did you two do it?" Connie looked at Amethyst, she was confused. "Ya know, did you do **it**?"

"We peed ourselves, if that's what you mean." Amethyst looked disappointed.

"It would've made Pearl **really** angry if you two did it. But, whatever." Connie was interested, but it would have to wait. "Here are some clothes. They might be a bit big, but they'll work until you get home." Amethyst pointed to a small clothes rack. "I keep them down here just in case Steven, or one of the gems, need some clothes." Connie nodded, and changed out of the wet clothes.

She immediately ran out of the Purple Gem's room, and jumped on Steven, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Steven." Steven fell, only barely being caught by Garnet. "Was it something I said?

Author's Note: This Is Not A Game.


	10. Rose Quartz

**Rose Quartz Omorashi**

Everything had started to calm down, the war was almost over. Rose was losing countless friends, most of her army being captured, the people she held most dear being captured. _This is a disaster of the worst kind,_ Rose thought to herself. That's when it happened, her most precious, the Pearl that would follow her to the ends of the universe, acted as a shield to protect her Rose from an attack; retreating into her gem in the process. Rose shattered the Jasper responsible, and picked the white gem up.

"Lets get out of here." Rose whispered to the gem, then ran to the nearest warp pad, protecting the shiny Pearl in her arms. As she ran by her troops, Rose reminded them to stand their ground. To shatter all the homeworld gems. Garnet saw Rose running to the warp, and went to escort her. Once they made it to the warp pad, Rose yelled at the top of her lungs, "THE CRYSTAL GEMS WILL PROTECT EARTH AT ALL COSTS!" before finally warping out.

In a flash of light, the three gems were at the temple. Rose looked around for any sign of life. Seeing no one, the Pink Gem opened her room door, and invited Garnet in. "Room, I need a bed for Pearl." The clouds under her feet poofed, and a small, white, bed showed up in front of her. She placed the rounded, white gem on the pillow, and asked one last thing. "Don't let Pearl out until the fight's over. She needs rest." The door opened, and Garnet walked out with Rose. The fight was only going to get harder now.

There was a shining light; the White Gem lifted itself off the bed, floating only a few inches above it. With a flash, Pearl's physical body appeared.

"Knowing Rose, I'm stuck in here for a while." Pearl sighed. "If only you knew how I really felt. It's almost like I'm a human." Pearl laid her head on the pillow, and started to reminisce about what life was like before the war. It was mostly a blur, but she could remember distinctly when Garnet became a part of the Crystal Gems. It was a weird time in her history, but one worth remembering.

"Garnet! Keep your guard up!" Rose yelled to the fusion.

"Don't worry, I'm always on guard." Garnet materialized her gauntlets, blocking as many attacks as she could, taking few attacks at all. At that time, Rose felt something in her lower half. It was like there was a whole lake flowing inside her. She couldn't have this, she was a leader. She needed to fight, be an example to her warriors. Rose decided to ignore it. "ROSE! Are you paying attention?" Garnet yelled at the top of her lungs, holding a giant battle ax in-between her hands. Rose saw this, and decided to pay attention.

"Sorry Garnet." Rose jumped over the fusion, and attacked the owner of the ax. _This might get a bit unbearable,_ Rose thought to herself. "Don't let your guard down. I'm gonna need all the help I can get."

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Pearl was starting to go insane. She needed to get out of here, she wanted to go fight with Rose. But Rose kept her in here. Why? It's not like she couldn't take care of herself. "Why won't you let me do this for you Rose?" The door slid open, Pearl walked out, Tears in her eyes. "I have to, I'm sorry Rose."

Rose was blocking every attack that came at her, although her agility and dexterity were slowing, she was able to keep up. Then, Rose heard something warp in. Her attention shifted to the warp pad, running in that direction to destroy any enemy trying to warp in. Then, in a blue flash, Pearl was on the warp pad.

"PEARL! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to help! I can't leave you alone!"

"I'M NOT ALONE PEARL! I have a whole army with me. I have everyone here to help. You need rest, now go back!" Pearl started crying heavier, her tears starting to weigh down on her soul.

"I DON'T CARE! I want to do this for you!" Then Rose felt her weight shift. Her body becoming unstable. She had to get off the battlefield. Rose ran to the warp pad, and teleported out. Pearl followed close behind, wanting to protect the gem she held most dear.

Rose jumped off the warp pad, and ran to the other side of the cliff. She needed time. There was no where for her to go, no where for her to piss. She could go in the ocean next to her, but the Pink Gem had at least SOME decency for the Lapis Gems.

"I need to get away from here, quick."

"ROSE! Where are you?" Pearl yelled at the top of her lungs, hoping to find the Pink Gem. She had to before anything bad happened. "Rose, I'm sorry. I just needed t- wanted to help you. I'm sorry, I'll go back into the temple and wait if that's what you want. Just don't leave me alone." Pearl started tearing up. _Is Rose about to let me go?_ The White Gem thought to herself, sitting against the cliff wall.

"Dammit, Pearl, just leave me alone for a bit. I just need some privacy." Rose whispered to herself, hoping not to draw attention. She felt her crotch, only to find that it had already become a little wet. _No, no, no, no, I can't be about to piss myself. I knew that drinking too much water would do this to me, I just didn't know it would happen so soon!_ The Pink Gem tried to get up, but felt an immense amount of pain as soon as she put her leg up. _NO! Fuck, I can't move._ She sat back down, wondering what she was to do. Her bladder filling up, almost at it's limit, about to burst.

Rose crawled over to the ocean, trying her best not to alert the Pearl on the other side of the cliff. After making it to into the ocean, the Pink Gem slowly turned herself around. Rose whispered to herself, "I'm sorry, all of you Lapis' here on earth." The Quartz let it all out, all of the liquid in her body started to come out. It started slowly, but eventually erupted into a volcano. If it hadn't been for the water, she was certain Pearl would have heard it. Rose did her best to muffle her moans, only letting out a few under her breath.

Then, she felt it. The relief flew over her, like a seagull over the water. As the fluid stopped flowing out of her, she let out a loud moan, load enough for a whole town to hear. She couldn't stop the moan, she didn't dare to. Even though it would give away her location, she let it happen. The relief was more than enough for her to give up all sense of control she had. She felt the last of the liquid spurt out, and her moan finally stopped. Pearl walked out from around the corner.

"Rose, are you- are you ok?"

"I'm fine, my Pearl." Rose smiled, and stared at the White Gem. "Let's go finish this battle." Pearl's head gave a slight nod, hoping everything had gotten better. Pearl had no clue what had happened, she just knew that she had to protect Rose from all danger.

Author's Note: o.o I wrote this...I wrote this!….. I wrote this….I wrote this?…..I…..wrote….this…


	11. Jasper's Second Accident

**Jasper's Second Accident**

"Guys, we did it!" Steven came running up to the house, excitement in his voice. "Jasper agreed to be a Crystal Gem!" Pearl walked over to Steven, and put her hand on his head.

"You did a great job of convincing her." Jasper walked in, doing her best to fit through the door.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about what happened guys. I was just hell-bent on following orders. I'm sorry, especially, to Ro-, er, Steven." Jasper walked past the White Gem, and straight to the Green Gem in the back of the room. "I also need to apologize to you, Peridot; along with Lapis as well. I treated you pretty badly for a long time. I treated you worse, Lapis." Jasper shifted her body around to face the Blue Gem, who was standing nearby. "But I promise that I'll make it up to you – To all of you."

Steven walked up to Jasper, and gave her a small hug. Jasper felt a warm surge go through her. She felt….happy for once. "How about we go get something to eat? We've all been through a lot today, and you don't have to eat, Pearl." Pearl sighed at Steven's remark, she doesn't like eating, and only really will if she absolutely has to.

"I could show you the Big Donut, or we could reserve a spot at the Crab Shack, or-" Steven went rambling on for, what seemed like, hours. The Orange Gem walked around, learning about her new home. She was going to be here for, at least, a while. If anything, Jasper wanted to fit in with the other gems. Yet, there was one gem in particular that she wanted to impress, Steven. The Demi-Gem had alluded her for so long. It still mystified her to even think of **WHY** Rose Quartz would give her physical form just for him. "Hey, Jasper!" Steven's voice startled the Big Gem.

"What is it Steven?"

"Where do **you** want to go first?" Jasper looked at Steven, she was confused.

"Take me somewhere that I can learn about your culture. I wish to know more about humans."

"OK!" Steven grabbed Jasper's hand, and started to pull her towards the Big Donut. "Sadie knows a lot about Earth, she could tell you almost anything!" While Steven pulled Jasper away, the other gems stayed behind. Garnet had to hold Pearl in place.

"Jasper's really trying to get along with everyone. The least we could do is let her learn. **Her** way." Pearl grunted, but reluctantly accepted.

"Steven, what is this place?" Jasper looked at the outside of the Big Donut.

"It's the Big Donut, only the best place to get your breakfast goods."

"Breakfast?" Jasper's expression showed Steven that she was confused. "Is that some kind of stupid thing that the humans do?" Steven shook his head.

"No! Breakfast is essential to us. It wakes us up and gets us ready for the day. We ca-"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. I just want to ask some questions." The two walked into the store, Jasper holding back her desire to run.

"Hey Steven, He-Y-Y-Y!" Sadie looked at the giant Orange Gem that had walked in with Steven. Sadie's face crumbled with fright. First there was Peridot, then Lapis, but they were small and careful. This gem was Big, looked like a bruiser, and looks like she could burst at any moment.

"I'm Jasper. I just want to ask a few questions."

"G-go on." Sadie did her best to stay calm. _Jasper's a friend of Steven's, she's probably just wanting to learn about Beach Ci-_

"I want to know everything about Earth Culture."

"Well, I'm not the right person to ask, but I can tell you anything about this shop. Worked in it for about 5 years now." Steven looked at Sadie, she looked scared, and kind of looked like she wanted Steven to do something.

"How about we just get you a coffee and a donut, Jasper?" Jasper shrugged. "Sounds good to me. I'll take the orange one." The two walked out not to long after, Jasper actually getting excited about Earth Culture. She had a bag of donuts, with orange icing, in one hand, and a large cup of coffee in her other hand. Steven only got one donut, he wasn't hungry. Rather, he was eager to take Jasper to Funland Arcade. "Lets head back to the temple, Steven."

"What?" The young Demi-Gem exclaimed at the top of his lungs. "But I was gonna take you to Funland Arcade, show you the Crab Shack, and introduce you to Connie!" Jasper took a large swig of her coffee, then let out a large sigh.

"Can we at least sit down first? I want to eat my donuts." Jasper had already had numerous snacks on the way to Earth, and she didn't want to think about the accident she had on the ship. It pissed her off to think about Lapis complaining.

Steven ate his donut slowly, telling Jasper that he wanted to savor it. Jasper took donut after donut, as if they were anything else. She enjoyed tasting the donuts, they had a specific taste. She had never known what an orange tasted like, but she imagined it was just like this. The glaze on the donut was what gave it it's sweet taste, and the bread of it gave her something to chew on. Once the two had finished, Steven jumped up and grabbed Jasper's hand, pulling her to their next destination. Jasper was caught off guard, and jumped up. At this time, she felt her body being weighed down. It was a slight change, a miniscule thing that didn't matter. Yet, she knew exactly what it was. Her bladder had already started to fill up. She ignored it, yet she knew what desperation was about to come. _Damn, the drinks on this planet are just as bad as the ones on Homeworld!_

Jasper shifted her weight, doing her best to control her urge to piss. Steven pulled her to the Crab Shack, explaining reservations, and many other things, on their way. "Since we didn't reserve a spot, we have to wait." Steven reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, brown, leather wallet. "I still have some money left over from when Connie, and I, went on a date." Jasper simply nodded as they both sat down on a nearby bench. The Orange Gem did her best to stay still, her bladder was filling up faster than before.

"Are you gonna finish your coffee?" Jasper's head shot up, she had completely forgotten about the coffee she ordered. It had so little left in it, what would be the harm in finishing it?

"Am I not allowed to take it with me?" Steven shook his head. "Fine." Jasper too the container to her mouth, and chugged the last of the coffee inside. As soon as the coffee touched her lips, she threw it on the ground, the cold, thick coffee splattering in the sand. She felt her bowels start to swell even more. Her body started to shake more violently. Steven took no notice, as he was too excited to show her around. "Sorry, I couldn't do it." Jasper sat as still as she could, disappointment on her face.

It felt like hours had passed before a table was ready. The both of them were directed towards it, Jasper almost wobbling in it's direction. Steven ordered her food for her, she didn't really want anything though. Jasper shook, and tried to keep the table from shaking with her. The Orange Gem decided to at least drink something, to make the trip worthwhile. She only drank one soda, which did no good for her bowels. While Steven ate a few things, Jasper ultimately had to pack her food with her.

"Now, how was it?" Jasper stared at the styrofoam box in her hands. Blushing at the thought of eating it all.

"It was good. I can't wait to finish it later." Steven smiled at Jasper.

"Now lets go to the arcade!" Steven started to run ahead. Jasper started to run, but she felt her bladder start to swell. It was becoming uncontrollable. Her legs were shaking violently. She felt nothing but pain below her waist, nothing but shaking in her legs. The Orange Gem had to waddle behind, Steven patiently stopping every now and again, waiting for her to catch up. Once Jasper got to the building, she stopped.

"Steven, I-"

"IT'S AMAZING! ISN'T IT!" Steven exclaimed. Jasper looked at the young demi-gem.

"Steven, listen. I jus-"

"Need to try them all out! I know! Come on." Steven tugged on Jasper's arm, the gem reluctantly followed. Steven showed her all around the arcade, even introducing her to Mr. Smiley. The Young Gem eventually settled on a game for Jasper to play. He pulled the Buff Gem over to a weird looking cabinet.

"What's this, Steven?"

"It's Whacker Man! You take this," Steven picked up a large sponge with a handle, and pointed to it, "And you hit the people who pop out. Just, don't do it too hard. I don't want to clean up again." Jasper shrugged. As Steven put a coin into the machine, Jasper noticed that there were little men inside of the holes. _Just gotta tap them with the sponge. That's easy enough._ The men would pop out of random holes, and Jasper would seemingly hit them instantaneously. Steven was impressed, gasping almost every 100 or so points. Eventually, the time ran out. Jasper wanted to go. Badly.

"Steven, lets go already. I need to get back to the temple." Steven Shrugged.

"I guess I can introduce you to Connie later." The two walked out of the arcade, Mr. Smiley waving at them as they left. Jasper wobbled out, she could already feel her clothes getting wet. Her bladder was visibly swelling, her walk was awkward, as she could barely stand in the first place. About halfway back to the temple, Connie ran up to see Steven.

"Steven!" Steven looked up, and saw Connie running up to them. "Is this Jasper?"

"I'm glad you've been talking about me." Jasper rubbed her hand in Steven's hair. Her other hand was busy trying not to grab her crotch. Connie looked at Jasper, seeing her body was shaking, her bladder was bulging out, she looked like she was about to burst.

"Jasper? Are you ok?"

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine." Connie looked at Jasper, her face full of concern. Steven turned to look at Jasper, for the first time since they started touring the town. He noticed she was violently shaking, her legs seemed to move uncontrollably, her hands kept closing and opening.

"Are you sure, Jasper? You're shaking pretty badly."

"I'M FINE!" Jasper felt something, her whole body gave out. Jasper let out a moan, her hands tightened around her crotch. She felt a small stream come out of her, yet she did her best to hold it back. Her clothes started getting tighter, getting darker, getting wetter, as more piss flew out. It kept getting faster, and faster, her moans getting louder, and more shameless. The Orange Gem felt her self control leave her, but it kept coming back. Her body shook violently, as the piss formed a small puddle underneath her. Her swollen bladder was getting smaller by the second, the pain she had felt, for what seemed like hours, finally escaping her.

Jasper kneeled down, waiting to be rid of the yellow waste. Her clothes were getting tighter, the piss finally starting to seep through her clothes. The puddle was larger than her torso, it was bliss. It was heaven to finally be rid of the pain. As Jasper let out one last moan, louder than her previous ones, the last of the liquid had seeped out of her bladder. She laid her head, face first, onto the ground, doing everything she could to regain her breath.

Connie blushed, remembering the accident she had with Steven. The Demi-Gem kneeled down, trying to apologize to Jasper. His voice was shaking, his eyes starting to tear up. Steven thought to himself. _I've been with her all day, how did I not notice?_ Jasper pushed herself off the ground, looking at Steven, a smile on her face. "Enjoy the show?" The Orange Gem panted, her voice shaking.

"A-Are you ok, Jasper?" Connie repeated. Her mind was blank, she couldn't think of anything else to say. Steven was on his knees still, trying his best not to cry.

"Still on about that?" Jasper took a short pause, before saying, "I guess I am now, kid." Jasper walked over to Steven, wobbling with every step. "Cheer up, you're Rose Quartz, one of the strongest gems I've ever known." Steven smiled, as Jasper wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Lets go back to the temple, Jasper." Jasper lifted the Demi-Gem off his knees. _Today was a strange one, but I got what I wanted._

Authors Note: _**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_


	12. Emerald

Disclaimer: I told myself I would not do OC's, this started as a joke. But now, my friend (Who's OC is Turquoise) urged me to finish it since he loved it. Soooo, here it is. Thank him, not me.

* * *

Following their successful attempts to save the lonely planet, known only as Star Ps69984, Turquoise Diamond, and her Emerald, were to return to Homeworld. Originally being banished to the lonely planet, their competence was realized, and thus were allowed to return home. "HEY! Emerald, get over here and let's get to packing!"

"My Diamond, if I may, I wish to leave these inhabitants with at least a farewell. They all helped us to defeat the Corrupted wishing to destroy this world."

"Bunny did not help."

"She's a party-girl. She does nothing but throw parties."

"Whatever, just hurry so we can get back to Homeworld. I want to receive Blue Diamond's recognition." The emerald squealed, and ran off to say goodbye to the rest of the town. It was a relatively short goodbye, as everyone was busy. That is, until Bunny showed up.

"I heard you were going away, I just wanted to give you something. To thank you for all the parties you helped me throw." The pink-haired girl thrust a large bag into Emerald's hand. "I overheard you talk to Turquoise. Apparently only the highest of gems get to drink. So, I packed you a lot of things to drink." Emerald blushed, staring into Bunny's eyes.

"Thank you, I would've never been able to drink these back home. I'm regarded as one of the lowest gems." The Green Gem hugged Bunny.

"I'll come to visit soon, and maybe I can bring Amethyst, she'd enjoy someone like you."

"Emerald, are you finished yet? Get your fucking stuff and lets go!" Emerald ran to her Diamond, waving back to the town. _I'm really going to miss this place._ The Green Gem thought to herself. "Don't worry, I'll let you build a replica of this town back home. The least I can do." Turquoise smiled, and pulled Emerald onto the ship.

* * *

It was a weird ship, by gem standards. It looked more like one that a human would ride on. It was barbaric, but enough to get them home. Emerald took the bag, her small chest full of her strange items, and dragged them to where she would sleep on the way home. "You don't need sleep."

"Sometimes, I decide to sleep, for the hell of it. Lay off...My Diamond." Emerald chuckled, and walked to the empty space.

"Did you at least bring a sleeping bag?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Just get some rest. You're steering tomorrow." Emerald waved to Turquoise, as she walked out of the room. _Well, now I get to drink something. It'll be a while before I get to again._ Emerald pulled out the bag Bunny had given her. Pulling out a bottle, with a brown, liquid substance. What harm could it do?

* * *

The Green gem started stumbling towards the control room. Her clothes had came off, and her face was red. She was blushing, and tried to keep herself from falling. She knew exactly where Turquoise was, and wanted to give her Diamond some company. She opened the hatch, and jumped in. "My Diamond, you need to try this shit!"

"EMERALD! What are you doing? Why do you have nothing on?"

"I just wanted to give you some company, My Diamond."

"I'm trying to keep everything in check."

"Why would you want to leave your one, and only, Emerald alone?" Emerald's face got closer to Turquoise's, her lips perking up.

"Leave me alone, please." Turquoise pushed Emerald away. "The Blue Gem looked at the bottle in Emerald's hands. "You've been drinking!"

"Pffft, hell yeah I have. This is some good shit!" Turquoise snatched the bottle out of the Green Gem's hand.

"YOU CAN'T BRING THAT WITH YOU! THE DIAMONDS WILL SHATTER YOU!"

"What harm can it do?" The Green Gem's speech was getting more slurred as time went on.

"EMERALD!" Turquoise lowered her voice. "You have to understand, only the highest of gems get to drink. YET, HERE YOU ARE, DRINKING LIKE YOU'RE BLUE DIAMOND IN THE PALE MOONLIGHT!" Turquoise smacked Emerald's face. "Now go back to your sleep spot, and drink all those. The least you can do." The Green gem lowered herself out of the cockpit. Turquoise cracked a smile. _Maybe she'll piss herself before we get there._ The Blue Gem was caught up in her thoughts. Starting to think only how the Diamonds would revere her for being able to save the planet, with nothing but a useless Emerald.

* * *

It was a few hours, but the two had finally made it back. The Two Banished gems walked out of their ship, Emerald carrying her chest. The two walked to the center of Homeworld, where the Diamonds had invited them. Turquoise was walking with pride, her feet almost stomping with every step. Emerald felt her bladder swelling up, because of Turquoise's command, Emerald drank everything relatively fast. Her body was not used to being under this much stress. Hell, she wasn't used to being under stress at all.

The Green Gem had to force herself not to touch her crotch. Emerald had no clue what was going on, but she was sure Turquoise knew all too well. She tapped the Blue Gem's Shoulder in front of her, "Hey, Turquoise? Can I ask you something?"

"Wait until after the meeting with Blue, and Yellow, Diamond." Emerald simply nodded, and continued on with carrying her luggage. But things kept getting worse. The both of the gems were directed to an area for them to rest while the Diamonds arrived. Emerald put her chest down on the floor. While a force was being relieved of her, more force was being put on her bowels. She could already feel the liquid sloshing around in her bladder. _Why now of all times? The Diamonds are almost here, I need to hold it just a bit longer._

Unbeknownst to the Green Gem, hours went by without anything happening. Turquoise was muttering to herself about the recognition she would have, while Emerald was sitting quietly in the corner. It felt like days, maybe even weeks, to Emerald before the Diamonds had finally arrived. To Turquoise, it had only been a few minutes.

A Yellow Pearl walked into the room, staring at the Blue Pearl next to her. "The Diamonds are here, you will be escorted to the newly-established meeting chamber."

"Don't be so strict, Blue Diamond wishes for you two to come calmly, preferably no-"

"FUCK YES! I'M COMING FELLOW DIAMONDS!" Turquoise yelled at the top of her lungs, all the gems outside staring at the small, shallow, building. Emerald turned to look at Turquoise, her bladder bloating, just barely visible. She slowly stood up from her corner, her hand grabbing at her leg. _No, no,_ _ **NO!**_ The Green Gem forced herself up, while simultaneously forcing herself not to pee. Her bladder was pushing against her stomach, her crotch acting up.

"I'll be there in a little bit, I just need some ti-"

"No, No! Yellow Diamond has requested you two come together." Emerald looked at the Yellow Pearl, her whole body starting to melt. The liquids in her bowels swishing around, the sounds of water repeating in her mind. The lonely emerald **did not** want to go, she wanted to wait this feeling off, or find somewhere to go in private.

"F-fine. I'm coming." The Emerald grabbed Turquoise, and whispered to her. "I don't think I can do this."

"Don't worry, the Diamonds aren't that bad. I'm 100% sure you'll be accepted, no matter what." Emerald walked slowly behind Turquoise, her body kept telling her to stop and run. She needed to find a place to hide, but where? Homeworld was nothing but wide open spaces. There were next to no buildings, and the few that were there were owned by the higher gems.

* * *

"Diamonds, your guests are here." Turquoise walked forward, bowing her head slowly.

"Fellow Diamonds, I'm sorry for causing you trouble, and I wish to prove I can be of use. My Emerald can vouch for me, as to my accomplishments on Ps 69984."

"Quiet, we have not decided anything yet, you are here for review."

"Calm down, Yellow Diamond." The Giant Blue Gem stared at Yellow Diamond. "We don't need to be too crucial with one of our own." Her attention turned to the Emerald. "But, please, do tell us of the accomplishments of our Turquoise." Emerald looked at Blue Diamond, She felt her body weight shifting, her legs being forced to stay in place, her mind blank. She was filled with nothing but the need to pee.

"I-uh, Turquoise has shown me-" Emerald was stuttering, she had to go so badly, her mind was melting, her body shutting down. "She's done some amazing things. She has saved me fro- from monsters. She's taught me h-how to fight, and I've learned abou- about the inhabitants of the planet."

"Is that all?" Yellow Diamond stared at the Emerald. "I guess that's good enough." Emerald nodded her head. _Can we just hurry?_ The Green Gem stared at the ground, her face was turning red, her body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Well, Turquoise, I believe that I would be fine with showing you the new parts of Homeworld, the new Gem-Controlled planets, and even give you a new servant. That is, if you wish." Turquoise's face melted, from excited to concerned. She looked down, twiddling her thumbs.

"I, uh, want to keep Emerald. If that's ok." The Diamonds looked astounded, looking at each other, as if something was wrong.

"Why would you want to keep this, this, this useless Emerald?" Yellow diamond shouted at the top of her lungs, Emerald would've calculated if the entirety of Homeworld had heard, but her body was getting too heavy to move, her arms would only wobble if she tried.

"She's not useless!" Turquoise shouted. She's saved my life on more occasions than I can count. She was the only person I had on that planet. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here. That planet would be destroyed. She didn't even have to come with me, it was her choice. Something that I doubt even the most loyal of Pearls would do!"

The Diamonds stared at Turquoise, they were astounded at the idea of keeping an Emerald over a Pearl. Yellow Diamond stood up, as if to scold Turquoise, then sat back down, visibly trying to stay calm. "You've just came back, we'll give you some time. If you ever want to change, just tell us.

Emerald couldn't hold it anymore. Her bowels were shaking, her stomach was becoming bloated, her bladder was already bulging, her face was red, she needed to go. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Everyone turned their attention to the shouting, Green Gem.

Emerald fell to her knees, her hands grabbing at her crotch. She started to talk to herself, forgetting that anyone else was there. "No, no, no, not like this!" That's when it happened. Her mouth opened, moans coming out. She felt as the warm, yellow, liquid starting to flow out. She felt her crotch twitch, as she tried to hold herself still. The liquid soaked into the clothes she lazily threw on, her legs feeling warmer. She felt relief like never before, pleasure like she never thought she'd feel. Emerald looked down, only to see her clothes darken, and a small, yellow, puddle of pee starting to form under her. It was only a few seconds before it became bigger.

Everyone was staring at her, their minds stuck in awe, the audacity that this Emerald had to piss in front of the Diamond Authority. The Green Gem let out one last moan, her head flying backwards, her clothes getting darker, and more damp, the puddle beneath her starting to reach towards Turquoise. Turquoise did nothing but blush, and stare at the puddle her Emerald just made.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT US LIKE THIS!" Yellow diamond stood up, and pointed to the Emerald, who was now laying on the ground. Blue Diamond stood up, and pushed Yellow Diamond back into her chair.

"It's ok, they've been away for a long time. I'm sure they were just getting used to the customs of that star's inhabitants. Now, this meeting has been concluded. Turquoise, you are to come with us so that you can see your new quarters. Emerald will be taken to get a clean up, and to her own little waiting room." Turquoise nodded, and looked at Emerald.

"Don't worry, I'll be back."

* * *

There was a knock on the door. "Emerald, are you there?" Emerald had been in a corner, crying. Turquoise walked in, her face filled with regret. "Emerald, I'm not mad at you. Please, come out." Emerald turned towards the door.

"I'm over here, by the couch." Turquoise walked over to the small entertainment area. It had a couch and a "TV" as humans would say.

"Are you ok?" Turquoise bent down on her knees. "I didn't mean to upset you, it's my fault you're even in this situation." Emerald nodded her head.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Turquoise put her arms around Emerald. Kissing her forehead lightly.

"I'll always be worrying about you. Trust me." Emerald sniffled, her eyes starting to tear up again. Turquoise smiled, as she wiped the Green Gem's tears away. She climbed over top the Green Gem, covering herself over with the sheet that had previously been covering her Emerald.

"C-, I-," Emerald was stumbling with her words. She had no idea what to say. She wanted to tell Turquoise, but, she couldn't. Turquoise was her Diamond, the prospect of it was too much for her to handle.

Turquoise smiled. "Don't worry. I'll guide you the whole way." The two cuddled up together, the thin sheet being the only thing covering them. Emerald stared into the eyes of Turquoise. "You sure you're up for it?"

"Definitely," The Green Gem replied. "I'm up for anything with you, my diamond." The Blue gem leaned over to Emerald's face, and slowly lowered her lips onto the Green Gem's. Their tongues interlocking, their lips touching, their bodies melting into each other. Their hopes, dreams, inhibitions, everything just going away. Their minds were filled with nothing but each other.

For just a moment, their lips disunited, in which Emerald stared longingly in her Diamond's eyes. "Turquoise, don't leave me. I want to be by your side, always **your** Emerald." Turquoise kissed her Emerald.

"You'll always be my Emerald." The two stared at each other, eventually falling asleep. Turquoise was happy, Emerald was happy. They knew it'd be hard, but they would be together forever.

* * *

Author's Note: Hi. Emerald is me Personified and Exaggerated. Turquoise is him Personified and Exaggerated. Goodbye o/


	13. Turquoise

Turquoise was on her way to her next session with the Diamonds. Ever since returning to Homeworld, she had to re-learn everything she had forgotten, as well as learn about the new planets and sectors that the gems had taken control over. Emerald was accompanying her diamond, Turquoise was the only person she'd ever grown to love. Turquoise reciprocated those feelings, but could not show the diamonds. The Blue Gem refused to let Emerald get banished just because of her feelings. "Turquoise!"

"Yes, Yellow Diamond?"

"Pay attention! You're going to be helping us watch over these sectors. I want you to be useful, so don't go day dreaming. You may be a Diamond, but you still have a lot to learn." Turquoise nodded her head. She stared back at Emerald. _Wait until later, we'll talk about it later._ The Blue Gem had to repeat to herself. Emerald already had an accident, if either of them did something wrong, it would be the end of their trip.

 ** _Turquoise Has Some Fun_**

"Turquoise?"

"Yes Emerald?" Turquoise was busy, working on plans to make the star Ax9B466 useful as a gem colony.

"Do you know why the diamonds w-"

"Wanted to replace you with a Pearl?" The Blue Gem cut off Emerald's train of thought. "Yes. Are we to talk about it now? No." Emerald pouted.

"I've had enough! It's been eight months since we got back, yet you barely talk to me. You rarely even ask me a question, let alone tell me to do something! What's wrong?"

"LATER!" Turquoise turned her head, staring at her Emerald. "I'll explain later. Emerald stared at the floor, nodding her head.

"Ok." Turquoise looked back to the console. She had to work, she had to impress the diamonds. The Blue Gem looked up in the corner of the room. _A camera's right there. It might not be them, but I know someone's watching._ Emerald stared into the corner, then back to Turquoise.

"My Di-"

"Don't ask."

* * *

Turquoise walked into her living quarters. She didn't need that much, so it was just a small room with a couch on it. As the Blue gem stepped inside, her Emerald followed quickly behind. "My Diamond, may I come in?"

"Make yourself at home." Emerald ran up to the Blue Gem and latched her arms around the Diamond she cared so much for.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did, I just want to be happy with you." Turquoise turned around and kissed her clueless Emerald.

"We're constantly being watched, the only place I can be safe about us is here, or even at your quarters. Ever since we got back, after your little accident, Yellow Diamond has stopped approving of us, even more than usual." Emerald kissed her diamond's cheek.

"Don't worry a bit about her." The small, Green Gem jumped up, an idea popping into her head. "I'll go get you a drink. You need one after such a long day of work!" Turquoise nodded her head, as Emerald ran to get a cup of alcohol for The Blue Gem. _What is up with her? She's been so hyper since we got back._ The Diamond thought quietly to herself, waiting for the Green Gem to get back.

There was a sudden knock at the door. "You finally back with my drink?" Turquoise looked back at the door, where she saw Emerald being held by Yellow Diamond.

"This is your runt, isn't she? Don't let her near the drinks again, she was trying to sneak out with two cups of alcohol." Turquoise stared at Yellow Diamond.

"Put her down, I ordered her to get both." Yellow Diamond stared at the lowly Turquoise.

"Fine!" Yellow Diamond threw the Emerald on the ground. "PEARL! Bring Turquoise the two drinks we confiscated!" A Yellow Pearl walked out from behind the Diamond, and handed a tray to Turquoise. It was a small, gray, metallic tray, housing two small cups of an orange substance.

"Thank you. Now leave me. I wish to be alone, I need to talk some sense into this Emerald."

"Of course. But remember to meet me later, we must discuss our plans for the next planet."

* * *

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Turquoise yelled at the top of her lungs. She was running around the small area, making sure no one could watch, or listen in on their conversation.

"I- You've just been working so hard, I wanted to get you the strong stuff."

"YOU GOT TWO CUPS! WE COULD'VE GOTTEN SHATTERED BECAUSE OF YOU BEING SO INCOMPETENT!" Emerald walked over to Turquoise.

"My Diamond." Turquoise looked down, only to see the top of Emerald's head. Emerald looked up, a smile in her eyes. "You have to try this shit, My Diamond." Turquoise smiled, her smile turning into a chuckle. The chuckle turning quickly into a laugh.

"You always know how to make me smile." The Diamond turned around staring at the tray that was laid on the bed. She walked over, and grabbed one of the two cups, handing it to Emerald. "I know you wanted one, just take it." Emerald blushed, nodding at her Lover's request. Slowly, she took the cup out of Turquoise's hand, and took small sips of it. Turquoise lifted the cup to her mouth, before whispering out the words, "To us."

* * *

Emerald was sitting on the bed, waiting for her Diamond to change. "Your meeting with Yellow D is soon."

"I know, I just need to find something decent to wear. These pictures aren't giving me anything to work with!" Emerald walked up to the wall, tons of human outfits were hung up by small thumbtacks.

"How about you let me choose something?" Turquoise nodded.

"If you choose something ugly, I'm gonna give you five across the ass." Emerald chuckled.

"Don't make me want to." Turquoise walked over to, and jumped on, the bed. Emerald stared at the pictures, before ripping pieces off. She took a few pieces of tape, which was laying on the ground next to her, and put the pieces together. "How about this?"

Turquoise looked at the crudely put together picture. There was a green skirt, with a ribbon tied around the waist. The shirt was short-sleeved, and had a blue color, with a dark green, sleeveless jacket over. There was a small green bow, barely even noticeable, locking a small bit of hair behind her head. "I believe the humans call that a pony tail. Don't know why. I just thought it looked nice."

"Let's drop the ponytail a bit, and we're good." Emerald blushed, staring at Turquoise.

"Let's get going, don't wanna be late." Emerald smiled at her diamond. Turquoise went up in a flash, her clothes changing in an instant. She walked to the door, chuckling on her way. Emerald following close behind.

"I'll give you that 5 later."

* * *

Emerald followed Turquoise, staying close behind. She didn't want anything bad happening to her, nor to herself. Turquoise kept her attention forward, her steps getting slower as she went along. Emerald had to help Turquoise stand up at times. Neither had any clue what was going on, but Turquoise had a feeling it was bad. Emerald stopped to think, then ran to catch up with Turquoise.

"You drank the whole cup, didn't you?" Turquoise nodded.

"Why?" Then, it hit her. The reason she was starting to loose control. She drank too much. "You gave me the strongest alcohol on homeworld. Now, I'm in dire need to piss." As soon as it hit her, it started to dawn on her. _What if I end up pissing in front of Yellow Diamond, she's going to have us both shattered. I can't do this._ Turquoise kept walking, trying to stay calm, but it wasn't working. Her mind was focused on trying not to let her bowels take control of her. She was shaking, forcing her arms to stay still. Her body was swaying back and forth, her bladder full of liquid.

"Turquoise, are yo-"

"I'm alright, I'm fine. Let's just keep going." Emerald blushed, she was only worried about if Turquoise was alright. She stared forward, looking at Turquoise.

"Turquoise!"

"I'm fine." Turquoise stopped, her face starting to redden. She felt something starting to come out, small little spurts starting to flow from her crotch, out of her clothes. "Emerald, we have to find somewhere quiet, where we can be alone."

"Why?"

"COME ON!" Turquoise grabbed Emerald's hand, as she started running. Every time her heel hit the ground, more came out. Every squirt was another slowdown point. Her bowels were acting up, her whole body was shaking, every step making it worse. Turquoise had to force herself not to burst, the pain was making her tense up, and almost made her break down. Her hands were locked in place, her mind focused on finding somewhere to pee.

The Blue Gem tripped a few times, but Emerald was always sure to catch her. They had to keep running, Turquoise was loosing patience. She had to find somewhere, anywhere, that she could go in peace. The two gems stopped running, Turquoise turning back towards Emerald. "Do you see anywhere?" Emerald looked around, shaking her head afterward. "Come on, there has to be some place. Anywhere." Turquoise pulled Emerald along, starting into a sprint, when she lost it.

"Tur- My Diamond, are you ok?" The Blue Gem fell to the ground, her breath was getting heavier. Everyone turned their attention to the Diamond who had just fell. Her clothes were wet, extremely wet. Everyone could see dark spots on her dress.

"Pick me up."

"What?"

"I said, PICK ME UP!" The Emerald did as she was told. "Now take me home. I need some rest." Emerald nodded, then jumped over the crowd, running as fast as she could back to Turquoise's quarters.

* * *

Once the two got back, Turquoise sat down in the corner. "I know what it must have felt like, to pee in front of all those people." Emerald blushed, Turquoise stared into her Emerald's face. "I won't let it happen again. Turquoise started to push herself up, she let out one single squirt, then she fell back to the floor. Emerald sat down, there was nothing they could do but wait. Turquoise started to let out tears., slowly letting them become audible. "There was nothing I could do. I let this happen, now we're both dead. What's wrong with me?" Emerald hopped down and hugged her Turquoise tight.

"Nothing is, you did nothing wrong. If we have to, we can leave together. I won't let them harm you." Turquoise smiled, and wrapped her arms around Emerald.

"LET ME THROUGH DAMMIT!" Yellow diamond was right outside, ready to break a gem. Turquoise let go, and pushed Emerald away. Emerald jumped into the kitchen, pretending to get look for something. Yellow Diamond pushed through the door. "TURQUOISE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! WHY IS EVERYONE RIGHT OUTSIDE?" Turquoise blushed, she had nothing to say, it was just a matter of time. The sooner Yellow D. left, the sooner she could go in peace.

"She-"

"QUIET! You lowly emerald. I should shatter you for all the problem's you've caused me, for all the distractions you gave your diamond. I'll deal with you later." The Big Yellow Gem turned around. "I want you to come with me right now, Turquoise! You're going to discuss this planet with-" Turquoise let out a moan. She couldn't hold it any longer, her bowels were beyond full, her stomach was cramping up, her legs were shaking, her arms grabbing her crotch.

Turquoise tried to force herself up, but she kept falling back down. She couldn't let another leak escape, she wouldn't. Her mind filled with the want to piss, her face turned red, she was sweating, Emerald was running over to her, and Turquoise let it all out.

Her muscles gave out, her mind went blank, she went limp, as she let every last bit of liquid flow out. She let her mind empty out, as her crotch got wetter, and warmer. As every second passed, her legs felt warm, the floor starting to fill with her pee. _This is the sweet relief I've been looking for._ She closed her eyes, letting her thoughts fill with nothing but bliss. Her bladder was already half empty, and she didn't want to stop there. She let go of her crotch, and let her arms fall to each side. Emerald jumped on her, hugging her like they would never see each other again. Turquoise smiled, took Emerald's hand, and pushed her crotch in with it. The Blue Gem felt as her pee started to flow out faster, stronger, in an even larger stream. She felt the puddle under her getting bigger and bigger. Everything was blank for one moment, as she let out one loud, shameless, moan. The puddle under her had reached out towards Yellow Diamond, Emerald laid her head on Turquoise's chest. Turquoise felt nothing but bliss, her arms instinctively went around Emerald, her face full of tears.

"Don't let me go."

"Never, My Diamond." Then, Emerald disappeared, her gem falling on Turquoise's chest. Yellow Diamond was visibly pissed.

"You have disgraced all of us. I will have both of you shattered!" Turquoise looked at the Emerald on her chest, she stood up, and yelled at the Giant Yellow Gem.

"WHY! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN TRY TO SHATTER HER! SHE DID NOTHING WRONG!"

"You both have disgraced us, I will not let either of you leave." Turquoise ran out of the building, Trying to find a place she could be alone. Overall, she just needed a way to get off this miserable planet. She looked around, holding the Green Gem in her hand.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. Never again." Turquoise looked up, and saw an old gem ship. _Let's get out of here._ Turquoise climbed on the ship, and made her way to the front. Starting it up, the ship lifted itself off the ground, before taking off towards earth, the only planet that Turquoise could think to go. "We'll be there soon, I promise."

Author's note: I'm done. I'm moving on to other things. I love writing, but writing about one thing gets old. I'll see you guys in other stories, and future SU stories.


	14. Peridot

Peridot walked over to the truck. This is where she normally rested at night; watching the stars, sometimes just laying in the hay, wondering what sleep was like. Sometimes, she would even try to talk to Lapis. Despite being more open after her "incident" with Steven, she normally sat quietly, listening to the Green Gem ramble on. Sometimes, Peridot would work on the drill quietly, letting Lapis study Earth culture peacefully. Every so-often, Steven would visit. He wanted to find a place on their outfits for a star, the signature logo of the Crystal Gems. Neither she, nor Lapis found it necessary, but Steven insisted.

"We could put it where your diamond is."

"YES! Let me forget about that CLOD!"

"What about you Lapis?"

"Maybe on my arm?"

"That's a wonderful idea!"

Tonight wasn't one of those nights. Peridot wanted to fuse, mainly with Garnet. After winning a holding contest, Garnet promised to try again. So, the Green Gem decided to wait, leaning up against the barn wall. Every now, and again, Lapis would ask Peridot what she was waiting for. Peridot would simply tell her that Garnet was supposed to be coming. When asked why, Peridot would blush, and say,

"No reason." She promised Garnet that no one would know about their contest. It would stay that way forever. "AH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" The Green Gem took off, stomping the ground furiously.

"Wait, Peridot!" Lapis yelled in her direction. "Where are you going?"

"To find Garnet!" Peridot stomped off to the temple. Whispering to herself. "Stupid Garnet, not wanting to show up. Letting her pride get in the way. I'm gonna go have a talk with her."

* * *

Peridot walked into the house, observing that no one was there. _Strange. Usually Steven is at least upstairs. Maybe_ \- The sound of water flowing popped into Peri's ears. She looked for the source of the liquid. Not from the sink. Not from the washing machine. It seems to be coming from Steven's "Bathroom". _I need to check this out._ Peridot walked over to the bathroom, and pushed the door open. In there, she saw, what Steven described to her as, the shower.

There was a red curtain draped over one side, stars filling up the empty space on it. _Is this what the humans call a "Pattern"?_ Peridot walked up to the shower, she saw a silhouette of a chubby boy. This had to be Steven. "STEVEN!" Peridot yelled at the top of her lungs, startling the young demi-gem.

"PERIDOT!" Steven peeked out behind the curtain. "What are you doing? I'm trying to take a shower!" Peridot stared at Steven, as he stepped out of the shower, shocking Peridot.

"IS THAT A WEAPON!?" Steven hopped back into the tub.

"No, just, just get out of here Peridot. I need my privacy."

"Not until you expla-" Steven hopped out, pushed Peridot out of the bathroom, and slammed the door behind him.

"LET ME SHOWER!" Peridot walked off. Just wanting to wait for Steven to get out. Then, she remembered why she came here in the first place.

"I'm supposed to find Garnet!"

"Garnet went on a mission with the other gems." _Damn,_ The Green Gem thought to herself. _There's no way I can fuse with her while she's on a mission!_

"Do you know where they went Steven?"

"Somewhere underwater. They didn't tell me specifics." _Well, can't warp to them. I'll just have to wait._ Peridot started on her way back to the barn. "Hey, could you hand me a towel."

"I don't know where they are Steven."

"In the dryer. Just warp up to it."

"Oh."

Peridot was on her way out of the temple, about to head back to the barn. "I just wonder if Steven cares about me. I wonder if anyone really does, after all the things I did. Then, she felt something, deep inside her. Her pelvis was bulging. She felt liquid sloshing about. She wanted to ignore this feeling, like before, but it was so much heavier, and so much more intense at this point.

The Green Gem slumped over to the stairs, and made her way down slowly. The barn was just a short ways away. Peridot slumped over the rocks, she needed to make her way back, quickly. The whole time, she felt her body getting heavier, and heavier. It was only a matter of time before she burst. She needed to ask Lapis, she'd know what to do. It had been so long since she told her, and Jasper.

* * *

Peridot slumped over to the barn, liquid sloshing in her crotch, she felt like she was going to throw up. Lapis walked out of the barn, and ran up to Peridot.

"Are you ok, Peridot?"

"Lapis," Peridot put her arm on Lapis' shoulder. "I need to take a piss. So badly."

"Ah," Lapis looked at Peridot, disappointed. "You should've gone while you were at the Temple."

"TOO LATE FOR THAT!" Peridot walked over the truck, which was sitting inside the barn. "I just can't hold it anymore."

"Then let it out."

"What?" Peridot looked at Lapis, unable to understand.

"Let it out. If you have to, force it out."

"Bu – but it's embarrassing." Just then, she felt the weight of her body moving further down, to her crotch, and trying to push out. "But it might be my only option." Lapis sat down next to the Green Gem.

"It is your only option. Unless you want me to help you." Lapis put two fingers on Peridot's pelvis, and pushed down with little to no force, gradually pushing harder. Then, Peridot started to moan. The liquids trapped in her bowels were finally being pushed out, the pleasure she got from finally being free of this, and the pain being pushed away. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before.

"Thank you, Lapis." The Green Gem hugged the Ocean Gem for a short time, before letting go. Let me just change out of this outfit.

"Go ahead." Lapis laughed at Peridot, jokingly. "Just be careful not to get your piss everywhere."

* * *

AN: So, uhhhh...I forgot to upload this chapter...It's been up for about 3 months on Tumblr, and I thought is was on here...nope...Sorry?


End file.
